Convergent
by evieeeliu
Summary: Tris has survived Dauntless initiation, and she has moved in to Tobias' apartment. Christina is facing some issues. Contains ADULT scenes, the first one within the first 100 words of the first chapter. Tris/Four, Christina/Will and Uriah. Everything belongs to Veronica Roth.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

TRIS

I lie in bed with Tobias. My eyes stare up at the blank ceiling. His arm lies across my chest and his face is turned towards me. He looks so young when he's sleeping. Slowly moving his arm from my body and placing it beside him, I slip my bare legs from under the covers and step out of bed. I wear the underwear Christina gave us for Lover's day, a holiday only Candor and Dauntless celebrate. Will was just us thumped as I was by it, but was also fascinated in his Erudite way. He kept talking about Valentine's Day and dove into a speech about history. I was focused on how abrupt the gift was. Black, lacy under garments that pushed my breasts up and kept my butt in place. Tobias had laughed, and later revealed how much he appreciated it. That was yesterday. Today, is the Choosing Ceremony.

I step into the shower and remove the underwear. The hot beads of water falls onto my back, creating a blanket of warmth.

I'm just about to grab the soap when a hand touches my shoulder. I gasp as electricity replaces my blood, and my heart pounds faster than the electricity pulses in my veins.

"You might want to clean yourself later, cause something dirty calls for right now." He whispers. His lips press softly to my neck as he kisses it, going lower each time. I roll my head back and close my eyes, sliding my hands over his hips behind me. I pull him towards me. His hard manhood presses upwards against my thighs. He moves his fingers between my legs and reaches to the front.

God those fingers are long.

I moan as he works wonders, sending electric vibes where I thought they would never go. My god seriously though, those fingers. I pull them out and grab his thick cock and pull it towards my pussy.

He breathes on my neck as he enters me, nice and slowly. A long gasp slides out my mouth as he pulls back and then pushes forward once more.

I turn around to face him, smiling. He takes my face in his hands and slowly kisses me, bringing warmth to my face.

He enters me again, from the front and I sigh as I'm indulged in pleasure. I grab onto his muscular shoulders and pull myself onto him, wrapping my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck.

His dick presses up into me, and I moan as he picks up the pace, thrusting back up into me again and again. I take one hand down from his neck and press against my clit, rubbing it again and again. The pleasure explodes all over me as we fuck, faster and harder.

The bathroom is filled with our moaning and heavy breathing.

How long we stay in the shower? I don't know. But when we're finally done and I'm drying myself with a towel, white wrinkles are all over my fingers.

"Well someone's hydrated." Remarks Christina as I sit down in the Dining Hall.

"What?" I say. She takes a bite of her muffin and swallows before replying.

"Your fingers, all gross and watery. Did you fall asleep in the bath tub or something?" I laugh pretending the reason behind it isn't what it is. We both eat in silence for a small while before Will joins us.

"Hey honey." Christina says as he slides his legs over the bench. He plants a light kiss on her cheek. She grabs the toast in his hands and takes a bight. He snatches it back.

"Oh, so that's what you meant by honey."

"Yep" Christina beams as she wipes honey from her lips. I smile while watching them, slightly envious. Where is Tobias during moments like these? Why isn't he ever around me when I'm with friends? When I'm in public?

Christina interrupts my daze as she starts to complain about Peter.

"I can't _believe _I actually have to train with him." She whines "He is pure _evil._ You're so lucky you get to be with Four, he's your boyfriend, _and _he's experienced in the field, and knows the curriculum. Me and Peter are going to be fighting over how we're gonna teach _everything _I bet.

I think about how it's probably no coincidence that they put Peter and Christina with the Dauntless born initiates. They'll already know everything, so their teaching won't matter as much. Will has his arm around her.

"Peter does anything to you? _Anything?_ You tell me, I'll beat him to a pulp." He says. Christina smiles and wraps her arms around his neck, kissing him. Then Peter walks by.

"Speak of the devil" I mutter. He punches Will hard in the shoulder as she shuffles past.

"Watch it!" Christina says.

"Ugh, get a room" he snorts. Christina throws Will's honey toast at him.

"And you're the one calling people stiff?" she calls out. He half turns, examining the honey dribbling down his leg. He scolds her and walks away defiantly. He reaches the door to the dining hall when Uriah walks out too, shoving him in the shoulder as he walks past.

We all laugh, knowing Uriah meant to do that for our benefit.

The wind whistles against my face and whips at my heels as I bounce on the balls of my feet, getting ready to jump. Peter does the same thing a few feet away from me. The front of the train whips past me, but by the time the middle car squeals around it's slowed enough for me to jump. I do a run, catching up with the car door. I bend my knees and jump, shoving my shoulder into the door, and quickly grabbing the handle, using it to pull myself into the car.

I forget to look back and see if Peter decides to catch the same car.

Too late.

He swiftly walks in, like he didn't just jump onto a moving train, like he just opened a door and placidly entered. I scold him from the car floor, where I lean against the wall. He snickers back and leans against the wall adjacent to mine.

For a while we sit in silence, listening to the clacking of the rails and the screeching of the wheels. I turn my head to look out the window, and out of my peripheral vision I see Peter's eyes on me. It's been a long time since I've been this close to him. And that was when I was surrounded by friends, by Tobias, who so willingly protected me. Now, I'm alone.

I never really revealed to anyone how I actually felt about his fingers around my neck, holding me over the chasm, my life literally in his hands. Tobias wanted to hurt him so much. Hurting me, meant that he hit Toby in a deep, deep spot. I told him not to, because I didn't want any more hassle or trouble, I was finally accepted into Dauntless, couldn't everything just be over? But now, now that I've finally revealed how I felt to myself, I think it was because I was scared.

The train takes a jolt and speeds through a tunnel that surrounds me in darkness. I can't see anything. Where I am, where Peter is. A scream escapes me and before I know it light floods the car doors and I see Peter standing by one of them, preparing to jump.

Did he hear me scream? Wait, why did I scream?

Because you're still scared.

I don't want to answer these questions now, I can't answer them. I shake them off and get up. The hub stops being a blur and I take it's view in. Outside the steps that lead up, the concrete is divided up into five sectors. In each sector, grass outlines the symbol of each faction. Soon, all the new initiates will run across these, towards the train, where I jump from now. I hurl myself out, and throw my shoulder to the ground, ducking my head in. I hit the grass lightly, and swiftly roll forward. Nothing hurts, I don't stumble. I silently praise myself for finally jumping out of a train perfectly.

Peter and I walk up the white marble steps that lie before the hub. He doesn't give me a singles glance as we climb them. At the top, two Abnegation men open the doors for us, smiling.

"Thank you." I say, returning their smile. Peter doesn't say anything and pushes forward.

We walk through the opening hall, our footsteps echoing loudly. At the end of the hall a desk clerk with short, dark red hair and square glasses stands up to greet us. She wears a dark blue blazer with a matching skirt.

"Hi, I'm Veronica. You must be Tris and Peter." She holds out her hand to shake, but neither of us do. Her smile fades awkwardly and she points left "That's where the ceremony will be held, so go make yourselves comfortable.

We wait for an hour before people finally start to file in. My nails are completely perfect. I used to bite them to their beds back during initiation, but while waiting, I bit them into perfect shape.

What else could I do while sitting next to Peter alone for an hour?

Clusters of grey file in one by one, a few members holding doors open. Small groups of blue enter from the other side of the room, staying far from Abnegation. The red and yellow Amity enter from the same door the Erudite did, and the Candor enter from the same door the Abnegation did. Dauntless come in from a door somewhere behind me, because I don't notice any of them sit down, and I'm shocked to see the Dauntless sector full when I turn around.

After this small assembly of all of the factions' sixteen year olds and their families, Jeanine Mathews walks in from the side of the stage. She takes five even strides up to the podium to introduce the ceremony.

Her voice is clear, and loud, so that everyone can hear her and understand her. I swallow before she begins.

"The only way, for our society to survive, is for each of you, to claim your rightful place." She speaks with perfect articulacy. I remember just a year ago, sitting in this room, on the far left side, wearing my grey abnegation uniform, worried sick, my palms wet with sweat. I wipe them on my pants now, just as I did then.

"Today, you will choose, a decision that will allow you to discover, who you really are. The future, belongs to the people who know, where they belong." She dives into a dull and boring speech about the formation of the factions, and then with a quick conclusion, draws it to an end.

A man with dark brown skin holding a pane of glass that glows, walks up to the podium and begins to read out names. I notice a few Abnegation, neighbours and friends of my parents. They all choose Abnegation though. I realise a lot of people transfer from Candor and Erudite, a handful transfer from Amity, only two transfer from Abnegation and two transfer from Dauntless. Dauntless has the smallest amount of transfer initiates. I count four Erudite, three Candor, an Amity and an Abnegation, making nine altogether. Suddenly I'm reminded of last year. We had nine. We had one Abnegation. Me. This one is a boy, and looks vaguely familiar, but I'm confident I don't know him.

Peter snorts and shakes his head when an Erudite boy with similar dark brown hair chooses Amity. I wonder if it's his brother. I don't bother asking, though.

Once all the hands have been cut, all the blood has been spilt and all the gasps of shock and applauds of relief have ceased, everyone begins to clear out. Peter and I push through the crowd of initiates and make our way to the train. I love how the fresh air feels against my face as I'm running, the sting in my lungs…

Again, I'm reminded of last year, this is exactly what I did, exactly how I felt.

I turn to see Peter gone, he must've ditched me for the train. The crowd of black run straight past me tapping me on the shoulder and high-fiving me.

"Tris! Tris!" Uriah's smaller brother Thom high fives me as he sprints under my shoulder. He's even smaller than me, his voice higher, and I laugh at how cute he sounds. He might as well be nine.

Then the group of transfers arrive, some panting, and wiping their sweat, some grinning with pumped energy. I beckon them to the train and they all follow me. When the train squeals past us, I point to the train and don't say a word before jumping in. There's no use trying to yell at them. They all stumble in, some of them nearly missing it and slipping under the train. But they all get in fine, and I'm glad. Peter is nowhere to be seen, but I understand he's probably with the Dauntless borns, seeing as he _is _their instructor.

The marsh flickers past us as we leave the hub and scream past the Erudite sector of the city. Once I see the Dauntless buildings on the horizon I get up and lean against the door frame. My hair blows out freely around my face. The top of the building emerges just next to the train and a large, but manageable gap stands between us.

"I am _not _jumping _that_ says a Candor girl by my left ear. I laugh as she reminds me of Christina. Except she has a pale complexion and long brunette hair.

"You are if you want to be Dauntless." I yell over the wind. Then I step off the train as if I'm sidestepping into another room, not out of a moving train. My feet find the ground all right and I take a few extra steps to gain my balance.

"Nice lil' dance their Tris!" says Thom. I smile and push my hair behind my ears, waiting for the transfers. They all manage to make it, The Candor girl being the last one, with surprisingly the best landing. The Abnegation boy is the first to stand before me and I give him a moment's glance.

_Definitely _don't know this kid.

He catches my eye and his eyes flicker away instantaneously. I give him another glance and awkwardly smile. The group has surrounded me, and soon the dauntless borns have dawdled their way over too.

"Transfers First!" announces Peter. He beckons them towards the edge of the building with a welcoming grin that scares the absolute crap out of me. The Candor girl steps forward.

"Mmkay." She shrugs her shoulders and takes a few steps forward. Behind me a Candor boy says "I thought Dakota _is not_ jumping from there." Everyone falls back in laughter and she turns around to tell him exactly what she thinks.

She extends out her arm, and then her middle finger. The laughter stops and the boy shoots her a look.

Then she turns around, take a leap, like a synchronised diver from Erudite, and she flips and twirls as she falls. I know that when she lands, Toby will be there to welcome her. The rest of the transfers jump off, with the Abnegation boy being second. When the Dauntless go forward I have to organise them into single file line. They all want to jump off together.

"There's a fine line between bravery, and idiocy" I tell them, remembering what Toby told us when we were standing over the chasm last year. I glance at Peter, who should know there's a fine line between bravery and idiocy, but also cowardice. What he did to me was cowardly. He looks at the ground, and appears to not be listening. I jump off before him and laugh, giddy with excitement as the air rushes all around me, cooling me. When I land, I roll over to the side of the net where Christina pretends to cheer and whoop for me. Toby takes my hand and pulls me up. This time, instead of welcoming me, he just kisses me. His lips, so soft against mine, somehow make the insides of me explode. I pull back smiling.

"Welcome back to Dauntless, Tris." He pulls me in for an embrace.

"Yeah, get in there Four!" shouts Thom. We release as Peter pulls himself out of the net.

After touring all the initiates together with Christina, we walk the halls of the Dauntless compound. Laughing and gossiping, Christina tells me about her and Will's Lover's Day night.

Apparently they didn't sleep.

"Oh, gross, come on, Christina that's just nasty." I joke. She laughs, knowing that Tobias and I have probably done worse. I know she thinks that, but she never says it, because she knows we like to keep out sex life to ourselves.

"So Abnegation of you two…" she'd say.

Christina and Will got their own apartment together, where they got a cat (_NOT. A. DOG. A. CAT.)._ I of course moved in with Tobias.

"Will's been working at the fence all day, I should probably go home, make him happy, if you know what I mean…" I roll my eyes at her and head off towards Toby's apartment – _our apartment _– as he said.

"Well _that _was an eventful day." I call out when I open the door. I throw my things onto the chair by the Television when suddenly I'm swept off my legs. His guns are under my knees and the middle of my back. I laugh loudly as he tosses me onto the bed. He's wearing nothing but golden boxers. I moan as he removes my clothes, feeling me, and kissing me.

Before I know it, I'm naked, and he's squeezing at my breasts, shoving his face in-between them, making me laugh when he licks them. I sweat into the sheets as he puts his mouth on me.

Down there.

I scream as wetness floods the sheets below the equator and the orgasm ripples through my whole body, making me shiver. He smiles and kisses my clitoris.

"Oh my god, Tobias. Stop." I say as the pleasure turns so intense it's painful. I sigh and catch my breath as he lies next to me.

"I love you, you know that." He says.

"I love you too. And yes I know that." I reply.

I take his face in mine and we kiss before he turns all the lights out and we fall asleep together.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

TRIS

I wake to the sound of an electric razor. Its continuous zing steadily brings me out of sleep. My arms stretch out above my head, and my hands clench into fists as I stretch and yawn. My legs rub up against each other, nice and smooth. Suddenly I get a nice jolt of excited electricity race through my body. I smile and tie my hair up with the hairband around my wrist.

I sit up on the side of the bed. Out of the corner of my eye, I can see Tobias, glistening wet from the shower, his hair thick and rich with his natural dark brown colour. A towel is wrapped around his waist and he holds the buzzing razor to his jaw, which is now clear of facial hair.

He's getting ready for the first day of training.

I get up and pull on the required Dauntless Instructor uniform. For the girls, it's a simple black jacket with skin tight leather pants. I zip up my top and turn to see Tobias already changed.

"Should we go?" he says. I give him a peck on the forehead and he grabs my ass. I slap his hand away and giggle.

"You can't do that today, Toby" I whisper in his ear tentatively. My left breast leans against his heartbeat, and I can feel it, nice and regular, pulsing through my own body, as if we are one.

"I'm not sure if I'll be able to stop myself." He puts both hands on my face and he swings me around to look straight into my eyes. "Not with those tight pants." He whispers.

I sigh and close my eyes as he places both hands on my waist, and moves lower.

A mixed tinge of erotica and slight pain surges out from my butt. He slaps it again and I let out a high moan. I take his face in mine and we kiss, our tongues locking onto each other, our mouths embracing each other.

Then he pulls away.

"Damn this _will_ be hard" he says.

"Mmm, it's hard for me _every day_" I reply. He caresses my cheek, and rests his thumb on my chin.

"Time to go."

"Wait a minute, before something _else_ hard dies down." I place my hand on his thigh and walk over to the bathroom to do my makeup.

We leave our apartment hand in hand, but once we reach the training centre, though none of the initiates have arrived yet, we let go and get to work. Tobias turns on all the lights and prepares the targets, flipping the switch above their heads as he walks past. Each target illuminates a pale blue aura, like the Erudite lamps.

I sit by the computer, and open the file with all of the transfers' names.

Today Toby will teach them how to shoot a gun at the targets, and I will record their progress on the computer.

"Let's see" I mumble as I go through the list of names. The numbers represent how many transfers there are, the letters before the names represent what faction they transferred from, and the names are in order of when they chose Dauntless:

4 E – Declan, Simon, Kathryn, Adelaide

3 C – Dakota, William, Robert

1 Am – Eve

1 Ab – James

Total: 9

I small smile creeps up on my face when I read Dakota. She was the girl from yesterday. I wonder how she'll handle today. _Will _she or _won't _she? Eve's a nice name… ;)

James.

That sounds extremely familiar. Of course there are plenty of James' in Abnegation, but I feel like I should know who the person is that it belongs to.

Why does he keep popping up in my mind?

I shake the thought, just like all the other thoughts I can't handle with right now.

A short three-ring bell goes off. The training is to begin now.

I walk over to the door where Toby waits for me, standing in front of the line of initiates. The ones at the front, a girl with long black hair that reaches her waist, and a tall boy with a strawberry blonde comb-over and a handsome face, both look eager. Towards the back, I notice two of our initiates have only just arrived. Their hair is messed up like they just got out of bed, and their eyes confirm it.

"When you walk past Tris, tell her your names." Says Toby. "I am Four, your instructor, and this is Tris, who is also your instructor. She will mostly be working with the computer side of things, and administering fights."

"Fights?" blurts out a familiar face halfway through the line.

Dakota.

"Yes? Is there a problem?" I glance over at Tobias to see his expression, I can't, but I bet he's giving her _that _stare.

She shuts her mouth and doesn't breathe another word.

"As I was saying" he continues "Tris will be administering the fights. I will be teaching you _how _to fight, how to throw knives, shoot guns, etcetera, etcetera."

They all file in after Tobias finishes his speech.

"Kathryn"

"Simon"

"Eve"

"Dakota"

"Declan"

"Adelaide, call me Addie"

"Bill"

"Rob"

"James"

I memorise their names and faces, pace over to the computer and record them on a new list:

4 ED – Kathryn, Simon, Declan, Addie

3 CD – Dakota, Bill, Rob

1 AmD – Eve

1 AbD – James

The day wears on, and to be honest, is extremely boring. Each Erudite does pretty well, Kathryn, or Katie as they like to call her, shoots the ring just outside bulls eye on the first try. Then her Erudite buddy Simon, or Si, hits bulls eye on his second go. The Amity girl Eve, does surprisingly well, seeming as she is – _was – _Amity. She takes a few goes, but once she's got the hold of wrapping her fingers around the trigger and actually shooting, she's a decent hit. Dakota and the boys from Candor do all right, although Dakota in particular doesn't do the best. James from Abnegation is in the middle of everyone in how well he shoots. He takes five seconds to shoot. He's the one person to listen to Toby's advice. He inhales, aims, exhales, and shoots. Once Tobias is impressed enough with everyone's progress he lets them off for a late lunch, which he permits twenty minutes for.

"Thanks Four!" shouts Dakota, the last one to leave.

I get up and undo my hair, shaking it out, letting it fall in a curtain over the back of my shoulders. Tobias watches me from the corner of the room, where he puts guns in a barrel.

"Is that supposed to… _entice me?"_ he says, his words heavy with a thick, breathy, supposed-to-seduce-me tone. I laugh haughtily and flip the hair over my shoulder.

I walk over to the barrel where he's focusing on putting the guns away. He only notices me approaching when I get down on my knees.

"Woah. Damn, Tris, just a couple months ago this was your fear, now you can't stop." He sighs.

"You think that's bad?" I ask

"Oh, damn, god no, no, definitely not. We can call you five now."

I laugh and unzip his pants.

Toby doesn't breathe, he just waits with baited breath.

I pull his pants down, revealing his muscular thighs, tan and slightly hairy. I reach into his black underwear and pull out his massive, throbbing, cock. It pulses in my hand. I stare at it, mesmerised by how humungous it is.

I must have a pretty _wide _vagina. I don't know why the thought comes to me but I must have, because my mouth can barely hold the whole thing in there.

I'm still staring at it when Toby finally lets out a breath.

His whole body shivers.

"Tris, don't tease me anymore, just do it, suck on my dick." He shudders.

I pull it into my mouth, getting down to business. I don't mess around, and start off slowly, I go down on it right there. Four says it's the best way to do it.

Only half of his gigantic dick fits in my mouth, so I begin to deep throat, sending it down my neck. Once it can't go any further, I cough out a bunch of saliva. He sighs and tilts his head back. I rub it gently, back and forth, putting pressure just below the knob, behind it, where he'll get most pleasure. I tug on it harder, faster, harder, faster, and then without warning he climaxes.

The first time Toby came, it was in me. But when he came out of me, it went

_EVERYWHERE_

"Shit."

His seed explodes in almost like a geyser, raining on top of me, white cum dribbling down into my cleavage and onto my face.

I put his dick in my mouth to suck up the rest, before any of it hits the floor. It fills my mouth up and I swallow, wanting his cum inside me more than ever, hungry for it.

It tastes like pineapple, don't judge.

Tobias leans back against the wall, and flips his now on-the-flop back into his pants, zipping them up.

"God damn I love you Tris."

"Love you too, but you make quite a fucking mess." I say "I'm gonna have to go back to our apartment and get a change of clothes."

"Don't worry, babe, I'll make up an excuse." He takes me in his hands and gives me a light kiss. We both smile while it happens, filled with ecstasy and love.

I walk off out of the door and run to our apartment, hoping I don't run into anyone on the way back.

But _of course_ I run into _CHRISTINA _of all people.

"OH MY GOD!" she points and squeals. She's walking along the next hallway I turn. "HOLY SHIT! TRIS! TRIS! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Okay, we are _talking _about this one!" she calls out as I sprint past her. When I wrench open the door to our apartment, I slam it shut and lean against it, my heart pounding. A smile spreads out across my face and I laugh uncontrollably.

Once I've changed, I head back to the training centre. The halls are quiet and trustily Christina-free. When I reach the door to the training centre though, Toby's already wrapping up. It's 2:00pm.

"You guys have done a great job today, and I'm going to let you go a full hour early today. This, I recommend you spend exploring the pit, and all it has to offer. You are given a certain amount of points each month, which you can spend on whatever you like. Go talk to Bud and Tori at the tattoo parlour and maybe get a tattoo. Spend it wisely." They all rush out the door, and Dakota, again thanks him.

"Never knew a Candor girl with such good manners, how deceiving of her." he jokes. I laugh and wrap my arms around him.

"So what're we doing for the rest of the day?" He gives me a cheeky smile and grabs my hand. I skip behind him as we walk to the door frame.

"Meet me outside the Pire, we're catching the train." He says.

"Okay" I say, excited for where we're going. I leave him to go to the train, while he walks off in the other direction, probably to our apartment.

The hall I walk along has an intersection halfway along it. To the right of me are the dorms, the left is the net, and straight ahead is the pit, the Pire, and the chasm. Just as I reach the corner, Christina, as if waiting for me to get there, jumps out and scares the living crap out of me.

"Holy _shit_, Christina!" I give her a light punch in the arm. She punches me back as we continue to walk.

"So"

"So, what?"

"So…"

"So…"

"Oh my god, Tris, you had baby gravy all over your boobs and face, a line of your hair was wet with it."

"Oh, _that _so"

"Shut up and tell me about it, you dirty girl." She laughs.

"Well, it's not… it was, an act of – wait did you say baby gravy?"

"Yep, don't dodge the situation."

"Well, He was standing there, and everyone was on their break for lunch, and, well, he pretty much stood there and didn't try to stop me."

"Well of _course _he didn't try to stop you, Tris, jeez… or should I say jizz?"

"Now _you're _being disgusting."

"So you admit that what you did was disgusting?" she asks.

"No, it was an act of love, not like he was just a friend I blowed at a party in the dark, and forgot who it was." I snort back. Christina smiles then looks down.

"Well, Uriah and Will look similar." She defends.

"Oh come on, Christina, he's _BLACK. WILL'S WHITE._" She punches me in the shoulder, hard.

"Yeah well it doesn't matter, he's off with Mar now so, no worries." "Yep, and Four's off with me now, so no worries."

"Okay, fine, I won't hassle you about Four's come all over you… but that must've been pretty explosive, I wonder how big it is…"

I ignore her for the rest of the walk to the Pire. She waves me goodbye and heads down to go see Will, who just got back from the fence.

When I reach the glass door, I open it and fresh air billows in. I close it behind me and sit against the glass.

I wait for about ten minutes before Toby arrives. He taps the glass from behind me, and I spin around to see nothing, and then he spins me around and kisses me.

"Way to surprise a girl" I exclaim. He just nods and picks me up. I can feel his hard biceps under me as he carries me towards the train. When he drops me we run hand in hand, Tobias next to the train, and I, next to him. When he jumps for the middle car, he grabs onto its handle, and swings me in with his other arm.

He's so incredibly _strong_ I think as I land in the car, and he swings in after me.

"Hey" he says

"Hey"

We sit down against the wall and kiss. He sits with his legs out in front of him, and I sit on his lap, my legs around him. He kiss, our tongues connecting. He feels my breasts and I sigh.

It actually feels weird having someone squeeze at your breasts. It doesn't generate any pleasure at all, but I like to let him think it does.

"Honka-honk" he says, giddy. I smile as I notice his eyes are twinkling with light, usually that dark, mysterious, blue, now, they have a shining effect. I kiss him again, and we make out until Tobias signals we've arrived. We stand at the door's frame, waiting to jump off, and then we do, rolling along the grass together laughing.

"You know what we're doing right now, don't you?" he says. I turn my head to look at him, grass tingling beneath my body.

"What?" I say

"We're on a date." The weird sensation of being on a date fills me up, and suddenly I'm excited, and that type of excited you get when you first kiss someone, it's electric excitement, and it's all around us.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! So, my relatives took me captive and I had to spend Christmas away at the beach with them in exchange for my presents. And there was no internet! I'm so sorry it's taken so long to update the story, but the reason is what I've just explained to you. Thank you for the reviews, that's so sweet. I'd like to dedicate this chapter to **_AJ (sorry, don't know your whole username)_ **for fighting off those mean comments on my other story, which is now deleted (sorry for pleasing the haters) ;)**

**-Eve**

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE**

FOUR

The grass tingles beneath my back and I hear Tris sigh as she catches her breath. I turn my head to look at her. Her hair's splayed out in a fan, standing golden against the green grass. Her tits, god, her tits, so plump and round, slowly moving up and down with her chest at each slow breath.

Every time I look at her, I can't help but feel like I'm the luckiest guy in the world. It sounds like a corny cliché, but like all clichés, it's true.

She rolls over and puts her light body on mine, pressing her lips to mine, entangling her fingers with mine. I lean forward, even though it hurts my neck, I lean forward to kiss her more heavily.

She pulls away, giving me a smile of cheek.

"Hey" I say, laughing.

"Come on, let's go enjoy this… date." She giggles.

"Well it is a strange phenomenon, maybe we _should _explore it."

She pushes her hair behind her ears and says "I've never been on a date before you know."

"Really?"

"Do you really think in Abnegation everyone was running around holding hands and going on dates?" she says.

"Ah," I sigh "how could I have forgotten? I wonder why we didn't stay?" Tris gets up, dragging me by my hand.

"So where are we going?" she asks, caressing the dip in my knuckles between my index finger and my middle finger. I focus my eyes on her touch, electric yet soothing. "Toby?"

"Yeah? Oh right, I told Zeke to clear the fountain of people."

"Ooh, is it going to be _that _kind of a date?"

I laugh "How would you know what types of dates their even are?" She punches me lightly on the shoulder and squeezes my right arm as she wraps herself around it, walking by my side now.

We reach the fountain after our small, silent walk. When I check my watch it's already 3:20. As requested, Zeke has cleared the fountain of everyone. There's no one in sight. But there _is_ a basket accompanied by a red and white checked blanket.

"Well this is cute." Gasps Tris.

"I told Zeke to clear the fountain, not setup a picnic." She laughs at me and squeezes my arm tighter. If it were anyone else up against me, I'd be annoyed by how tight they're holding me, almost cutting off my blood circulation. But it's Tris. And her warm body fills all the holes and crevices on the inside of my body, she makes me feel like a fuller, better man.

_And that sounds corny too._

_Whatever._

We sit on the fountain, and I peer into the basket. Inside is a cloth holding ice that a bottle of champagne rests in. Two glasses are just outside the basket.

_I'm going to kill you Zeke._

_But this _is _alcohol._

I wrap my fingers around the slim top of the bottle and put it between my knees, to pop the cork off.

"Wow, it's almost as big as yours" Tris breathes in to my ear. I grab her by the back of her neck and pull her in for a wet kiss. She reaches a hand down for the bottle and pretends to give me a hand job.

I play along, giving her a fake whimper. She goes faster, jostling my 'dick' in her hands, until she sends her hand shooting off the bottle, the cork flying off with it and champagne (or cum) spraying everywhere.

We fall back, laughing. The fountain fills all the silences with its trickling water.

I like it.

It reminds me of the Dauntless Sanctuary.

I pour both of us a glass. Tris pushes her hair back behind her ear and smiles as I hand her a glass of the champagne.

"Toby?"

"Yeah?"

"We have a few hours to kill." She says, raising an eyebrow.

"We're in public." I say, trying to shake her suggestion off. I'd rather not do anything with her out here, even at the fountain, where Zeke's cleared everyone. Someone could still see, and what if we were caught by authorities. I look down at my glass, flicking my wrist making the champagne swirl around like it's scotch.

"So?"

"_So, _we would be having _sex _in _public._"

"_Exactly._" She says, grabbing my hand and placing it on her breast.

I laugh, "Tris, you can get fined for this. And you know I can't resist those." I point at her tits.

She laughs, for a long time too, and replies "hah, then just cover your eyes and look away then." I do what she says, covering my eyes with my whole arm as if to block out something really bright, and I half turn away from her.

She rolls into a fit of giggles, trying to get my hand on her breast again, laughing as she fails, again and again.

"Come _on _Toby!" she whines "Let's just do it." She slides over so that she's closer to me. I roll my eyes, and put my arm down. "You know, with your arm up it really accents your arms, and you know, I _love_ your arms." She places a few fingers, lightly touching my biceps, stroking down to my hand, where she lets her hand rest. "And those fingers. Toby. Your fingers."

I know she's trying to seduce me, she's trying to get me to fuck her in public. But if she's hinting my fingers…

"Fingers?"

"Yep" she tilts her head forward so that her brow goes over her eyes to give me a devious smile.

"Well, okay."

"So masturbating is fine to do in public but actually having" she starts, but I put a finger to her lips.

She puts it in her mouth, wrapping her tongue around it, and slowly pulling it out, like if it was my dick.

I smile, pulling her by the hand and taking her to a shaded tree.

She leans against the trunk, and pulls me into her. I slowly grind against her as we make out, releasing some pleasure that has built up inside of me.

"I'm going to pay you back for blowing me in the training centre" I say. God that was the best thing. It was so naughty, Tris had never done anything like that before. And, of course, I'm in love with Tris, but after seeing that girl Kathryn shoot a gun… her boobs, not as good as Tris' of course, but… damn, they jiggled up every time. I needed to let off some pleasure then, too, and Tris did more than what was needed.

She bites her lip as I push her down onto the grass, as I unzip her pants, as I grab her ass. She moans when I rip her underwear off with my teeth, revealing her wet pussy.

I immediately turn her moan into a groan as I put my lips to her flaps, licking between and in them lightly. Her knuckles turn white as she grips onto the grand, collecting tufts of grass. I kiss her clit, and insert the first finger.

Tris has always been easy to get wet, and I've never needed lube or spit. I slide my index finger up into her. I feel her walls contract around it, and Tris, breathing heavily. I slowly bend my finger towards me, pressing against her front wall.

She squeals with delight. I can't help it, I try to resist the urge, but I can't. I put her finger in my mouth, sucking up her cum greedily.

"Looks… like… like you like lady juice as much as I like baby gravy." Says Tris.

"Hah, baby gravy? Seriously?"

"Mm, got it from Christina" without warning I shove my second finger into her, sending her into moans of mixed ecstasy, pleasure, surprise, and shock.

I lick at her clitoris.

"Say my name"

"Mmm, Tobi-oh-Tobia-S!"

I lick harder, pressing my tongue onto it harder, like I'm trying to squeeze it. And I am, trying to squeeze the orgasm out of it.

I shove a third finger in.

"Aah! Come on, Toby, your dick's bigger than this." Her eyes are squinted shut and she has changed her position of hands, now gripping onto my shoulders, pinching harder by the second, as if to tell me to go further.

My fourth finger enters and she pops into orgasm, letting out a mixed moan and scream, letting her eyes roll into the back of her head as it takes control of her whole body.

I smile, and silently praise myself for being able to cause that much pleasure. She zips up her pants and hugs me and kisses me. We walk back to the basket, tossing the rest of the champagne away.

And then the sirens start wailing.

"Hey!" someone shouts.

"Shit." I whisper.

"Put your clothes back on" it scowls. An Abnegation man, of course, and he looks familiar.

"She already has" I scowl back. Tris roughly pulls on her jacket and zips it up, crossing her arms over her chest.

"You! Put _your _clothes on!" he shouts "I've already got the authorities here with me!"

I realise that Tris pulled my shirt off during the whole haze of making out. I didn't even notice.

"Wh-Where is it?" I turn to Tris who hands me my shirt.

"Well, well, well, never thought I'd see _you _out here, Four." I turn back to a completely new voice, a dark-skinned man holding a handgun.

"Amar." I whisper.

"Never thought I'd see you here with a girl." He says.

Tris turns to me to give me a look but I don't dare move my gaze from Amar.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

TRIS

"No need to cuff 'em, I know these folks, you head on home Johnny."

"But they were-!" he starts

"Just let it go, man." Johnny gives all of us a sulky look as he walks away leaving us with Amar.

An air of awkwardness looms as he leaves.

"Damn Four, never thought you'd be out here with a girl." repeats Amar, with a wide grin. Tobias shoots him a look, and doesn't dare look at me.

Okay… what? What was _that _meant to mean?

"Let's go" Tobias grunts. He pulls on his shirt roughly and starts off towards the train. I walk over and try grabbing his hand, but he lets it fall away, like a stone, glued to his side.

I try to make out his face in the darkness but it's unreadable. Just a few moments ago he was laughing and smiling with me, he was horny and happy, now he's sad, angry, emotionless? I don't even know exactly what he is but it isn't something good.

Amar catches up behind me.

"Hey."

"Hey, Amar, is it?" I say.

"Yeah, I was Four's instructor." He replies.

There's a long silence as the three of us walk to the train. It's still awkward, why couldn't Amar just go with the Abnegation man? Does he have to embarrass us further by walking home with us after catching us in the act?

Still, he let off the fine, or possible night in jail, so I guess I can't be too angry with him.

The train whistles past, and I don't remember anyone speaking a word the whole trip home.

When we reach the pit, Amar waves us a goodbye and heads off in the other direction, towards the Pire apartments.

I glance at Toby.

"What?" he grunts.

"Nothing."

"I'm just embarrassed, okay?"

"Okay"

Maybe I shouldn't have made him finger me in public. Maybe I shouldn't have pushed him into an uncomfortable zone, maybe I shouldn't have made him do all of those things. Maybe I should have just let him be.

I'm overthinking it.

_Am I?_

_Shut up, walk away, shake it off, Tris._

_Fine._

He doesn't even acknowledge me on the trudge home. Just like after we were caught, he hasn't said anything, too embarrassed, I guess then, to talk at all.

When we open the door, I throw my jacket off and flump onto the bed. Behind me, all I hear is the chinking of keys and the creak of the front door as it closes shut.

I spin around, looking towards the door to see Tobias has gone.

I check my watch.

It's only 6:17, he's probably gone to dinner.

Whatever, I'm going to sleep.

I've always slept for eight hours. Like a machine, I wake up at the eight hour mark, every time.

So it's 2:30am when I wake up.

Next to me, Tobias has meandered his way in through the night. A messy trail wandering from the front door, to the open fridge, to the countertop, to the bathroom, where some revolting lime green vomit has projectile exploded everywhere, to the bed. I squirm at the sight and smell of it, pinching my nose.

Closing the door to the bathroom and fridge, I walk out of our apartment, to the pit. The cold hallways are extremely unwelcome, cementing my arms to my sides and producing visible smoky puffs every time I take a breath.

I walk along the corridor, putting my hands in my jean pockets, trying to conjure some warmth. I shiver and think about returning to get a jumper when a squawk from the next hallway makes me stop dead in my tracks.

_What the _hell _was that?_

Silence fills the corridor, and all that I can hear is the beating of my heart and my muffled footsteps as I peep my head out from around the corner.

Two dark figures stand at the end of the hallway, although they appear to be one. A woman is pressed up against the wall, her hands on the shoulders of the man in front of – well, in – her. They pant and the woman squawks again.

_Well _she_ makes weird sex noises_. I'm about to keep walking, having, hours ago, find out how embarrassing it is to be caught when I notice the voice of the man.

"Ye—aww, Kaya ye—yeah…"

A shocked gasp blurts out my mouth, and I cup my hands to my lips to cover it. I jump back to the corridor I was originally walking along and plant my back side to the wall, my arms outstretched. I feel like if I stay in this position, I can sink back into the wall, unnoticed.

Around the corner they stop making noises.

"Hello?" calls out Will.

I have to bite my lip to keep out from screaming.

_Oh god, oh god, oh god._

"Is anyone there?"

Silence.

_Oh god, Christina, I'm so sorry._

Silence.

"Yeah, keep going, ye—go, yeah that's the stuff"

"Haaah, haaah, aww, yes!" screams the woman – Kaya I think I heard him saying.

My eyebrows are knitted together in rage. Against the wall, I breathe loudly through my nostrils, though not loud enough to go over her moans.

How _dare_ he? That's disgusting. Out in the hallway, for god's sake, on display? What if Christina had gotten up?

I take a sprint and run straight past their scene to the pit, the blackness of it encompassing me.

Without even turning on a light or using my phone to guide me, I run down the stairs, placing my feet evenly apart, going this way and that, knowing exactly where each step is.

I almost trip though when I find the bottom, expecting it to be another few steps. Swaying a little bit, but gaining balance once more, I make my way over to the glow in the distance, hoping none of the Dauntless kids have left anything in my path.

When I reach the door to the dining hall, I don't expect anyone to be there. But a woman with black dread locks and a familiar hawk tattoo sits alone, reading.

"Wow, Tori, didn't know you wore glasses."

"Hmm?" she says "Oh hey, Tris, how's it going?"

"Fine." I say flatly.

"Something's wrong."

"What? Tori, no I'm fine."

"No, you're not. Tell me about it."

"There's nothing to tell about." I say, stealing her mug and taking a sip of her tea as to not look conspicuous.

She looks at me, long and hard until I break.

"Fine!" I sigh

"No, not fine."

"I mean, fine! I'm _not _fine"

"Exactly" I roll my eyes.

I tell her all about getting caught with Tobias and how he reacted, and waking up just now to see Will with not Christina.

At 6:00am people finally start to file in, mumbling over muffins and toast, making their way to coffee and (a few) bursting through the doors holding energy drinks with crazed looks in their eyes.

Tori left at 5:00 to go get some sleep before her shift at 12:00, so I'm about to leave when Christina walks through the door with a disgruntled look on her face.

I think about telling her or not telling her.

_Should I, or shouldn't I?_

_Maybe she already knows, look at that face._

"Hey" she grumbles as she sits down. I would look into her eyes, but they're covered with the short curtain of hair that she has.

"Hey, you alright?"

"God," she starts "I woke up, feeling all fresh and excited, when just out of nowhere, I vomit all over the toilet, not just in it, but on the tiles and stuff. I'm still not feeling so hot so could you just not… talk to me for a bit?"

Her stomach grumbles after she speaks, and I'm slightly glad. Doesn't look like she does know about Will, and I really don't feel like breaking it to her now.

But a Christina that _doesn't _want to talk. Well that's something I'm sure is a rare, rare, sight.

_Tell her._

_No._

_Yes._

_Well fuck you._

_Do it._

I should really see someone about these mental fights I have with myself. But I know it's the right thing to do. I can't tell her later. By then I would have kept it from her and, and, no… I need to tell her _now_.

"Chri-" but I'm interrupted by a dark-skinned guy plumping down next to me.

"Hey, Tris." Says Uriah.

"Hey."

"What's up with her?" he asks, with his hand in front of his face.

"I can hear you." Mumbles Christina in a deathly tone.

Uriah laughs and asks "So what _is _wrong with you?"

"She's sick." I offer.

"I'll be _better _in a couple minutes if you two would just _shut. Up_."

Uriah gives me a look with a single raised eyebrow and hands me a muffin. I take it hungrily despite having been here for four hours.

"Where's Four?" he asks. I think about when I woke up, how I left the apartment, with his green vomit spewed everywhere in the bathroom.

"Ugh, he's at home, he vomited, quite like Christina, actually" She throws a muffin at me "… as in, he vomited everywhere."

"Yeah, Zeke came into my apartment last night asking me for Booze."

"Oh no, Toby's the worst with hangovers."

"Toby?" grunts Christina.

"Uh- Four, don't know where I got Toby from." Uriah gives me a look. We're just sitting, and I'm just being contempt with just sitting when Will decides to just sit down. I scold him to his face.

"What? All he did was just sit down." Says Uriah when I get up from the table. I walk away, without looking back to see if Christina saw what happened, or to see Uriah and Will's faces. I can't be near him. Which is bad, because if I'm going to tell Christina, he'll most likely be there. I'm going to have to tell her during work.

_Shake. It. Off._

I turn a corner into the corridor leading to our apartments when a strangled scream leaps into the air. I sprint around the next corner, to the corridor where I saw Will last night. Suppressing the vomit in my stomach, I sprint towards the dormitories, towards where I heard the scream.

The door bangs open before I can even do so with my fist. Dakota stands at the door, staring me in the eyes.

"I have powers." She says.

"What?" I don't even want an answer I shove her out of the way and let my eyes search the dorm. On the floor in the corner, the girl whose name I can't remember – Adelaide… Addie. She has a bloody nose and blood on her cheek, though not from her nose, or any visible cut – someone else's blood.

Across from her is another girl – Kathryn – wearing a singlet and no pants, just her underwear. I feel bad for her, exposed in front of all these people. Her knuckles are bloody, and I make the connection to the blood on Addie's cheek.

"What's going on?" I demand.

"We were all getting up, _some _of us were _sleeping_" a male voice behind me says

"Cut to the chase" I grunt.

"_Well, _Katie punched Addie." He says.

"Why?" I say to him, keeping my eyes trained on the girls.

"They were fighting over me."

"What?" I turn to him, disgusted at how he said that sentence. It's Simon, the guy with the strawberry blonde hair. He has a smirk on his face and I feel like punching him.

"Girls." I say, keeping my rage as supressed as the vomit, "neither of you deserve him."

They both apologise to each other and Addie hands Kathryn a pair of black pants.

"You should clean yourselves and then get some breakfast, training starts in one hour"

I leave the dormitory, and glance behind to see Simon walking out of the door, and then… James, the Abnegation kid.

_Man that kid is creepy_.

I go to our apartment to find Tobias putting his pants on.

"What did you do last night?" I question him angrily. I notice a smell of cleaning substances entering my nose, and I silently fall in love with him even more. Cleaning up after himself. But I'm still angry with him getting drunk.

"Nothing."

"So you vomited everywhere for no reason?"

"Me and Zeke got some drinks." He mutters, pulling on his shoes and keeping his eyes away from me.

"And you got drunk!" I yell. He flinches, putting his hands to his ears.

"Please don't be so loud."

"And now you're hung over! I don't know what happened yesterday, but that was a pretty shitty ending, you not looking or talking to me, even though we nearly got arrested and I had to walk home with two men. Maybe I was feeling exposed, maybe embarrassed."

"I was embarrassed too!" he shouts and he storms out, grabbing his sunglasses before he slams the door.

_We'll get over it._

I leave our apartment and head towards the training centre, logging onto the computer while Toby sets up the punching dummies around the room. We don't talk or look at each other.

Just like yesterday.

I grimace at the thought.

Everyone files in after Toby opens the door, and I notice the girls staying far from each other and also Simon.

At least I've done _something _right. I may not know the whole story, but at least I've ceased unnecessary fights.

Tobias goes through all the basic kicks and punches, showing them all how to use them on the dummies. Again, I record their progress. Simon, who now I despise, I wish I could give a low mark, but he does the best out of everyone. Next to him is Kathryn, then Addie.

'Maybe the girls weren't fighting over Simon.' I silently think to myself. Dakota somehow manages to take the head off her dummy surprising everyone. She looks around the room incredulously after she does it, and then she smiles and says

"Yeah, that's right." The Candor boys laugh, and so does Addie and James.

I'm glad to put her up to number four.

At the end of the day, everyone trudges out of the room, tired.

"Rest your muscles, you're going to need them tomorrow." Says Tobias as they walk out.

Dakota doesn't thank him this time.

"Looks like Dakota's becoming less deceiving." Mumbles Toby as he slowly makes his way over to me.

"I'm sorry."

"No I am… for getting drunk… and ruining the bathroom."

"Hah, well I _was _happy that you cleaned it up yourself."

"Well if I didn't that would be self-indulgent."

"Indeed it would." I say, and then I press my lips to his, glad to feel the warmth of him again. He places his hands on the small of my back and pulls me into him and we embrace for a long time. And I'm glad we're not fighting anymore.

But then I think of all the other bad things.

Christina.


	5. Chapter 5

**So I haven't updated in like nearly two weeks. Sorry! Total writers block. Feel free to message me or leave reviews on what you like about the story and I'll try to pour an extra dosage of them into the mix.**

**-Eve**

* * *

**CHAPTER FIVE**

TRIS

That Night I dream of Will and Christina.

_I'm standing, in a crowd, watching as they rally out the fight. Will throws the first punch, his knuckles colliding against Christina's jaw with a stomach churning crunch. Blood sprays across his face. While wiping it off Christina uses all her might to kick him in his side. He bends over, clutching at his stomach, blood dripping from the end of his nose._

_"STOP!" I shout, I'm trying to run forward but I sink, further and further down. The black, faceless crowd pulls me back, denies my objection._

_"Shh" they whisper "Shh"_

_I grapple at them, trying to pull myself up._

_The last image I see is Will and Christina, both on the floor, and a glimpse of my hand being slapped against my own skin._

When I wake up, I clutch at my knees, whimpering softly.

"Hey. Wh-what happened?" Toby says, reaching out a hand and finding the bedside lamp. "What. Oh" He opens his heavy eyes and finds me, wrapping me into him. I lean back against him, letting him consume me.

Suddenly I feel ashamed. I am supposed to be Dauntless, how can I be so weak and afraid of a…

Dream?

I hurriedly wipe the tears from my face, and give Toby a kiss on the cheek before I lay back down.

He wraps his arms around me anyway, holding me close as we fall back to sleep.

She giggles when she runs, him on her back. They've never been traditionalists. Shouldn't the man be giving the woman a piggy back ride? She laughs as they fall to the ground, him embracing her, and her kissing him.

_You have to learn how to keep this down, Tris._

I tell myself to calm down, keep it suppressed, but my anger at him is too large.

"Hey, Tris." Christina sits across from me, with Will's arm slung across her shoulders, stealing my muffin and taking a bite. I remember just a couple days ago, Christina stole Will's toast and took a bite. He put his arm around her and told her that he would protect her from Peter.

I guess he has a weird way of looking at love.

"So, what's going on Tris?" asks Will. He doesn't seem angry at me or confused about what happened yesterday. I think he's tossing it away like it didn't matter to him, so as to avoid an awkward wall between us. But he doesn't know there's a whole world between us now, now, that I've seen his other side.

My mother used to say, you have to see the evil in someone, to be able to appreciate their goodness. But all I can see is him rooting that Kaya girl up against the wall.

In public.

Anyone could have seen.

And I did.

Somehow, though, I find it surprisingly easy to act normal. I manage to keep it suppressed like I told myself to. I manage to keep from slapping him in the face.

I manage a smile.

"Well, I've seen some stuff" Okay, well I guess I have to admit a little bit of cheeky sass didn't harm anyone, and it certainly helped. But Will doesn't think anything of it and neither does Christina.

"Ugh, I know what you mean. That Thom kid. Christ. He is the most annoying guy"

"Hey," I say, laughing "I love that kid."

"Then marry him. He got into a fight with me yesterday about why we are using dummies, saying they were impractical, nothing like the real target, then he went and punched this girl Amy."

"Ugh, Amy?" comments Will.

"I know right, weird name for a Dauntless girl, I reckon she'll get dropped." She says darkly.

"Whoa, okay." I say, "No need to be so Candor."

"Whatever, shit stain."

"Hey!" I laugh and throw my muffin at her, but she deflects it with her hand and it hits Will in the face. He smiles and throws it at me.

I don't play along.

It's… awkward.

"Hey, guys." Uriah sits down next to me. He nudges me in the ribs and looks from Will to me. I roll my eyes. Christina gives him a deadly look.

"Your brother" she starts.

"Yeah, heard about that, funny." He laughs. I giggle and Will smiles. Christina just stares back at him, fuming and shaking her head in a joking way.

I manage to not look at Will, but have an excuse for it, managing to tune all the conversation to Christina, making her the star. Which isn't hard, she pretty much already did it for me.

When Will leaves us to go to the fence, I think, this is it. I can tell her now.

But in the cafeteria?

Really?

Uriah pats my shoulder and heads off to work. He works in the political side of Dauntless. Don't ask me about it, I have, and don't wish to have, any idea about what they even do there.

"Tris?" Christina keeps her head down, and I instantly make the connection of Tobias keeping his head down when I suggested we have sex by that fountain.

Is she about to tell me something?

"Tris?" she repeats.

I try looking her in the eyes. "Yes?"

"I need to tell you something."

I keep looking her in the eyes and under the table clench my fist in celebration of my accurate predictions.

"I need to tell you something."

"Stop saying everything twice, just say it."

"I've… been sick."

"Yeah, I saw that yesterday."

"Yes, but" she looks up to the ceiling, and I can see she's fighting tears that cloud her eyes. She's biting her lip as if it'll help.

"I'm scared."

"It's not like it was thousands of years ago, Christina, everything has a cure."

"Some things they don't _allow_ a cure, Tris." Finally the tears break out and she lets out a single, small, strangled yelp. Immediately after she cups a hand to her mouth.

Then she dismisses everything.

"No, no, I'm fine, don't worry, I'm fine."

"Christina?"

"I'm fine Tris." She gets up, and walks away quickly, wiping tears from her face.

I stay standing, watching her leave, extremely confused.

What just happened? _Allowed?_

I run over to the entrance to see where she's gone but I can't see her anywhere. Waves of black circulate around the Pit and Christina's dissolved into it.

And then I see…

Him.

And her.

Not Will and Christina.

They walk together, chatting and talking. They're leaving to go to work, they're walking up to the Pire. When Will left, he didn't go to work straight away, he went to go collect her. Or…

Did he do something else with her?

Bile rests on my tongue and I force myself to swallow it down. I have to catch up with them, if I run, I'll "Accidentally" run in to them. I'll act like I know nothing, and he'll be shocked, exposed.

My heels don't touch the ground, the balls of my feet pound into it, sending my body forth faster with every step. I sprint through crowds of other Dauntless, some of them giving me strange looks, looking at me like I'm a little girl. I feel like I'm back in Abnegation, like I'm getting frowned upon.

I have to slow down, I have to stop running and start walking so that it won't look suspicious when I catch up to them.

I literally have no idea what I'm doing. I didn't want to tell Christina, and then she did that thing where she might have told me something, so I ran up to find her but lost her and now the thing that I didn't want to tell Christina I have a sudden urge to confront Will about.

If you followed that, I have no idea what I'm doing or how I even feel about the situation.

"Will!" I push people out of the way, making my way to Will. "Will!" I shout again. He turns to look at me.

I expected a gasp, a frightened look in his eyes, maybe a petrification to the spot.

But no.

No.

"Hey, Tris, what's up?"

"What?" I say

"What's up?"

"U-uhm… I got to, got to, talk to you about…"

"Tris, I need to go to work, spit it out."

"Um, who's your friend?" I didn't even look around to see Kaya or her face, I was so focused on confronting Will.

"Which… friend?" I look to either side of Will and find that Kaya's dissolved into the crowd just as Christina has.

"Wha-" I start.

"Tris, go to work, get a coffee or something, you must be really tired." He gives me a look of sympathy and he walks away.

I stand there, more confused than ever.

What. The. Hell?

"TRIS!"

"What?!" I yell.

"Hey, come _on _fights start in five minutes!" Toby grabs my hand and tugs me along behind him as he weaves us through the crowd to the training centre.

"Okay, I've already set everything up just list them off, mark their progress, you know the deal"

"Yeah," I say taking the clipboard he hands me "anything I should be more informed on?"

"Eric."

"No." I look up from the clipboard into his eyes. "_Fuck that."_ I say, rolling my eyes.

"Be brave." I giggle and kiss him, and when I close my eyes fireworks explode all over my mind, and his indulgent eyes stay with me. I could stay lost in this haze forever.

But I have to go face Eric.

"Stiff!"

"You _do _know I'm fully-fledged Dauntless now, training initiates? I'm not a stiff anymore."

"Get on the fucking computer, I'm here to administer everything, _including _the administer." He spits. I give him a scowl and turn on my heel to the door of the training centre. I open them and in comes the small group of nine. Once I'm done telling them about the day, Eric steps in and gives them a uselessly threatening and degrading talking that makes everyone in the room feel uneasy.

_Including me._

He shoots a small flicker of his evil eyes at me once he's done, then gestures me to continue with the training in one, single, wry smile.

I put up the black board with everyone's names written in chalk.

Simon Declan

Addie Eve

Kathryn James

Dakota Rob

Bill

Eric leans against the wall with his arms crossed. The trail of tattoos going up his neck amplify his grimacing smile in such an eerie way.

I can't even look at him.

_When did it come to this?_

The day wears on, I record everyone's progress, surprised to see the turnouts of Eve and James's wins against Addie and Kathryn. Unsurprised and disappointed to see Simon triumph. A little bit awkward seeing Dakota and Rob fight. They both looked at each other for a while until Dakota punched him in the nose, sent him down, kicked him in the head and that was the end of it. She looked like she felt really bad about it.

It was strange not being with Tobias all day, I feel like the kids don't take me as r=seriously without him, plus, I miss him.

Eric kept giving the occasional snort here and there, but otherwise not looking at him was easily done and helped a lot. The only thing I really felt bad about all day was Christina and how I failed with both telling her and confronting Will. The only thing I succeeded in was avoiding the problem all together.

By the end of it, everyone out of those who hadn't been knocked out looked pretty tired. The only person running around, happy with himself was Simon. They all reminded me of last year, and how some of us didn't feel so good about winning. I lost to Peter, and then felt bad about winning to Myra, and then felt completely satisfied when I won against Molly. So I guess you could say their spirits may or may not be lifted or un-lifted tomorrow.

When everyone's gone I print out the progress I kept recorded on the computer and put them on the clipboard with all of their names. I walk over to Eric and am about to hand them to him when Tobias opens the door.

"Max wants to see you." He says. Eric snatches the clipboard from my hands and looks from me to Tobias.

"I'll leave you to it, then. Whatever it _is _that you two _do _anyway, I would have thought it was nothing." He walks out snickering and looking Tobias up and down, sizing him up I'm assuming, ready for Toby to pounce.

But he doesn't.

He stays still, and just… stands there.

"Hey."

"Hey." He grunts, opening his eyes.

"He's a prick."

"Yeah, I know." He puts a hand on my jaw and pulls me in for a kiss. When he grabs my ass I pull back.

"Toby," I say, giggling "not here, in public. I thought you didn't like doing that kind of thing anyway." He thrusts me away from him, his hands clutched around my arms.

"What. Is _that_, supposed to mean?"

"What? Toby, I meant I didn't want to pressure you into doing-"

"Who told you? It was Eric. Wasn't it?"

"Told me what?!" I say, a flash of anger rising on my face.

"Don't act like you don't know! Not with that snide comment he just made."

"Toby, you are Dauntless. You are not a stiff. If people think you don't want to have sex, they shouldn't think that degrades you as a man. They should be ashamed of themselves for having a lot of sex."

"WE _DO _HAVE A LOT OF SEX!" he screams.

"-EVEN IF WE'RE THE SAME! I KNOW WE HAVE A LOT OF SEX, YOU'D POUND ME SEVEN WAYS TILL SUNDAY, IN ALL THE DIRTIEST POSITIONS YOU COULD IMAGINE, WHAT MY POINT IS-!"

"You are _missing _the point, Tris!" he shouts.

"Four, Tris?"

"WHAT?!" we both yell in unison. We turn to see Christina. She looks like a frightened little bunny. I hope to _god_ she didn't hear us. I don't even know what we were fighting about, because it's left my mind, and when I go back on it I'm more confused than ever.'

But Tobias hasn't forgotten.

"I'm getting a drink" he mutters and then shuffles on towards the pit. I silently scold him before turning my attention to Christina.

"What. Is it. That you want?" I say a little bit harshly, suddenly remembering this morning and how we haven't talked since.

"You know what, it doesn't _matter _Tris, I don't give a fuck what you and Four were fighting about – having too much sex – but you can't turn that on me."

"You _interrupted the fight!_ If you hadn't interrupted us I probably wouldn't have cooled off and would have been not so angry."

"I don't care. I have something way too important to tell you and you can't even let me do that. Goodbye." She turns around and runs off, down the hall towards her apartment with Will.

_Great. Now I'm in her bad books and she's going to the actual bad guy for consolation. _

_How lovely._

The door's already open when I get home, but that's obviously just Tobias being reckless when he's gone to get his wallet for the drinks. He better not get drunk again, because I want him to be with me tomorrow, despite the ridiculous fight we just had. I don't know what he was doing during today or why he couldn't be there, but I missed him. And it'd be nice to have an adult besides Eric in the room with me.

I check all the rooms to make sure no one's home.

_It's been a long time since I've been left to myself. Lord knows I deserve to let off a little steam from today._

_Well she's excited._

She's definitely awoken, my brain has definitely sent sex signals to her and she's ready with a tingle that is oh so welcomingly exciting. I reach over gently to the bedside drawer where I hide my dildo. It's pink, and bigger than Tobias. Two reasons to hide it from him. Christina once told me she actually named her dildo, but I can't remember the name, it was someone she had a small crush on at the time.

I slowly move my fingers down between my breasts, down across my belly button, down towards my clit, where it's already wetted.

"Huuh-huh" I moan, as loud as I can as a whisper. Electricity sparks all around me, pulsing through my body. I press onto it coaxing moans I didn't know I was making straight out of my mouth. I dare to move lower, sliding three fingers at once up into me.

"Ahh!" I moan a bit too loudly. I pull them out and am about to grab the dildo when suddenly a knock comes from the door.

"Tris? Are you home?"

"SHIT!"

"Hello, Tri-"

Oh god. Too late.

I stay frozen, my three fingers wet with my juices clutching the covers and my legs spread open facing her. Her face is one of shock, her mouth open wider than I thought it could go and her eyes literally popping. She holds onto the door handle so tightly her knuckles whiten.

"I think you have me mistaken for a gynecologist…" she whispers and then she slams the door shut and I can hear a fit of giggles explode just outside the apartment door.

"Shit."


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

CHRISTINA

A cool waft of breeze floats over my feet as I stand outside Tris' apartment. My hand clutches the handle and my heart beats around in its ribcage like a pinball machine. I can't help but laugh, despite the seriousness of the moment. Tris and I are meant to be fighting. I've been trying to approach her, twice today, this is my third attempt.

At first I blurted it out, I didn't even know what I was saying or why. And then I began to cry. I couldn't even imagine what Tris would have thought of me.

That was me at my weakest.

Then, I eventually drew up the courage to try telling her after work, but unfortunately I walked in on Four being even scarier than usual and Tris exploding her crap all over me when he walked away.

I don't know why… I normally would have consoled her and have been nice, but right then and there in the moment I was offended, and angry. I let my emotions explode all over her and I couldn't stop myself. I stormed away like an immature child and probably left her thinking lesser and lesser of me.

Now, I need to just tell her. I am Christina, and I'm _not _one to back down from anything, because I am Dauntless.

I may have been given a small obstacle to get out of the way, but hey, masturbation is a natural part of life. It's hard to supress giggles when they find a way out of my nose even with my mouth clamped shut, so I let them all out.

When I'm done I hear a small creak from the door I lean against.

"Christina, come in."

"I'd be glad to _come _in."

"Now is _not _the time."

"You're right, sorry." I say gently. I'm going to have to play it very nice. She's still angry with me and further infuriated by the embarrassment, so I'll play it nice.

She opens the door wide and reveals the same sight I just saw, minus the pink dildo, the wet fingers, and a vagina staring me down. Tris awkwardly moves over to the bed where she takes a seat. I go over to the chair by the television and sit. We both keep silent for a while, and I know the silence could go on forever if I wasn't the one to break it.

"Tris, masturbation is-,"

"-Can we not, just–what-are-you-here-for." She speaks as awkwardly as she walks and I decide to drop the matter altogether to loosen the strings of tension.

"Okay, then. Tris, there's something I need to tell you."

"Yes, I kind of know that already, get on with it." She says, surprisingly bitter compared to how embarrassed she was seconds ago.

"Okay, so please promise me you'll take some time to process this information, that you'll be empathetic, and put yourself in my shoes. I know you can do that, Tris." She gives me a weak smile, which looks a bit crooked because I think she's trying to keep it stifled. Then she shakes her hair and walks over to the chair opposite mine. She crosses her legs and entwines her fingers together in her lap.

How am I going to tell her this?

I go over all the information she already knows.

It was only a couple of weeks ago, at New Year's, Uriah and Zeke held a party. Basically everyone was invited. You name anyone in Dauntless, and either they went, or only remembered being invited, due to how drunk they got.

When Will and I got the invitation in the mail, I talked excitedly to Tris about it and she brightly showed me her invitation, too. It wasn't long until we figured out everyone was invited. But that didn't matter, the exclusivity wasn't the point. The point was that I was invited to Uriah's party, and Tris shared the excitement with me.

To understand the excitement of receiving the invitation, I have to go back a month before the party. I had been shopping by myself, early in the morning, when pretty much no one was awake except maybe Tori at the tattoo shop. I was going from store to store when I found one with black windows and a black door, so that you couldn't see in.

I immediately recognised this as an adult shop. The very same shop I would later purchase black lingerie from as a gift for Four and Tris on Lover's Day.

I burst through the door and grabbed the most expensive dildo they had. It was black, long and fat. I was about to leave the shop after paying when Uriah opened the door and we stood face to face, him holding his credit card full of points, I holding a mysterious black bag full of nothing but a black dildo inside.

"Huh-Hi… Uriah?"

"He-y Christina…"

It was the most awkward part of my life I had ever experienced ever. I was going to die.

"S-so what are you doing?" he asked with an eyebrow raised.

"What are you?!" I chastised him.

"Stepped into the wrong store, what are _you _doing?" I knew he was lying and he knew I knew he was lying but he had all the cards, there was no use trying to fight him.

"I'm going to go."

"No, no, Christina, no, come on, I'm just teasing you." I had paused, slightly confused. Was he trying to trick me, or was he actually being genuine? "Look, Chris, I know girls masturbate too, how do you think I got so good at doing it to them?"

I gave him a look.

"My point is" he said, shaking his head "is that actually that's kind of hot, we should catch up some time, get to know the stuff we _don't _know about each other.

"I'm in a relationship."

"Not a serious one, not yet anyway." He teased.

"I'm in love with him, so whatever this is-,"

"Eye-candy" he said, waving an arm so as to present himself.

"-It needs to stop." But the sad truth was, I don't think I did love Will, and I don't even know if I truly love him now. And the sad part was that Uriah's charm was working on me, and I was flattered. I couldn't help feeling a wrench in my stomach every time I saw him for the next four weeks. I got such a huge crush on him that I ended up naming the dildo Uriah, and I even told Tris. It was exciting, naughty, because I shouldn't have a crush on anyone besides my man, but exciting, nonetheless.

Over the four weeks after that incident and the four weeks leading up to the party, my crush on Uriah grew stronger and stronger. I couldn't contain myself, and I never told Will _anything_¸ knowing that he was the extreme jealous type.

It got so bad, not even did I actually name my dildo Uriah, I started imagining him below me instead of Will when we were having sex. Those times were some of the best I've ever had.

So I kept Tris updated with my crush, and surprisingly, she wasn't Abnegation about it all.

She finally acted like an actual girl.

She became really excited about it and kept teasing me every time Uriah would walk past or if he would wink at me. She'd nudge me or punch me and laugh and I'd cover my face with my hands.

So at New Year's Eve, Tris was to keep an eye out for me and make sure I didn't get too drunk in fear of doing something that might jeopardize my relationship (But I think she had a few drinks and went to go keep an eye on Four, because I didn't see her for the rest of the night, if you know what I mean…)

The most confusing thing to Tris about that whole situation, was the question, why didn't I just leave Will and get with Uriah if I loved him so much?

"I don't _love _him!" I would snap. But what Tris didn't understand was that I thought I loved Will (now I doubt if I did the entire time), because what I did later that night wasn't an act of love.

On New Year's Eve, I, Christina, did _not _get drunk. My boyfriend, _Will, _got drunk… and passed out.

So I may have gotten a little tipsy due to coaxing and flirting from Uriah throughout the whole night. In the back of my mind, I was saying 'This is wrong, so wrong.' But at the front of my mind I was saying 'Will's passed out, do what you want.'

This lead to bad choices, me being tipsy, Uriah being drunk out of his mind and Zeke pushing the both of us into his room where we crashed onto the bed, laughing.

He kissed me.

My mind was foggy and the only thing I could remember thinking was 'no.' but foggy minds don't cooperate with your body. Before I knew it Uriah was panting and I was almost gagging…

If you get the point.

So now I'm in Tris' apartment, where I'm devising over what to tell her. She knows only half the story. She knows I _had _a crush on Uriah, she knows that I blew him off at his party. She even made fun of me for it every now and then, proving to me that it didn't matter to her, because she thought I must've been really, really drunk.

But that is only half the story.

"Okay. So, Tris, I need to tell you something."

"For god's sake, Christina, just _tell _me." She looks frustrated but I know behind her eyes she's concerned but also curious, it's just her way of being Dauntless on the outside and whatever she is on the inside, hiding it away.

"Okay. Okay." My voice trembles and a lump in my throat already forms. I don't know how in the hell I'm going to do this now, but it's too late, there is no turning back. Not after all today, she knows too much, she knows I have a secret, she knows that there's something really wrong.

No turning back.

"Christina?" she leans forward slightly and reaches her hand out to grab mine. Her hands are warm, and smell of soap (thank god she cleaned them). At that point I let out a small coughing laugh of hysteria. But Tris tosses it aside like it's completely normal. "Christina?" she says again, her eyes deep with thoughtfulness now.

I slowly tilt my head upwards, looking into her eyes.

No. Turning. Back.

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

**Hey, if you like this story, please leave a review or pm me! It'd be a great help if you told me what you do and don't like about the story so far, and what you think should happen next. Don't be shy! :) Thanks!**

**-Eve**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

TRIS

My brain implodes. Blood bursts from every vessel and crevice on the inside of my brain. At least, that's what I think happens, because the next thing I see is blackness.

"I'm pregnant. I'm pregnant. I'm pregnant." Her words haunt me as I blunder around blindly in the dark.

"Nnno…" I moan "Stop."

"I'm pregnant."

"Stop i-it" I whine. And then a short sharp pain hits me in the side of the face.

Christina's hand.

"Tris, Jesus. I thought the father was supposed to faint from the news." Her dark brown eyes stare right into mine. I can barely see the rest of her face because of all the blonde hair over my eyes. I try to wipe it back around the side of my ear, but it falls back lazily.

"Pr-pregnant."

"Yes." She takes two long steps back and eventually decides to take a seat.

"You're pregnant?"

"Yes" she replies patiently.

"Wha-when, uh… how long?"

"I don't know."

"What-Christina? Go see a doctor." I sit up straight and tie up my hair so that I become focused. "Christina, how do you know?" She gives me a small look and clasps her hands together. Then she slowly pulls a white stick out of her pocket. I tilt my head back and sigh.

"Is that-?"

"-A pregnancy test." She places it carefully on her knees, puts her head in her hands, and stares at it.

"So you did it the old fashioned way. How'd you get one?" I ask. Pregnancy tests have been long gone banned from Dauntless. It was their harsh way of telling you to learn from your mistakes when it's too late. But she shakes her head and doesn't reply. The words I'm pregnant slowly begin to fade, and the blow is becoming cushioned enough for other thoughts to land on. The first thing that I can process is that she's pregnant with her unfaithful boyfriend's baby. Then everything else piles on top. The baby's a bastard. Christina's a pregnant seventeen-year-old. I don't know what the Dauntless consider a situation as such, but I definitely know abnegation frowns upon it. And the reason for that is, she's got her whole life ahead of her and it's been taken away by one, single, tiny, screaming baby.

"Christina…" another thought comes to me and I worry what her answer will be.

"Christina, when you said, some things don't _allow_ a cure… did you mean, you wanted to get an…" my gaze goes from over Christina's shoulder to her abdomen. She raises her head for the first time in ten minutes. I look up and our eyes meet. Tears edge their way over her bottom eyelid. I get off my chair and crouch on my knees in front of her. She lets out a cry like she did this morning, and this time, she lets it go. Her thin, nimble body collapses onto me and we keep the embrace for a long while. She cries and sobs into my shoulder, transferring all of her emotion onto me. The tears travel from my shoulder into my heart and suddenly I'm crying too. Sympathy takes over my body and we both clutch onto each other for moral support. I don't know how long we stay like this, until all the tears have left us, I suppose.

When we finally release Christina wipes her face like I do, but I know she's not all done crying. Her eyes betray her body signs, red and bursting with tears.

"I should go." She whispers, wiping her wet palm on her jeans.

"No, Christina-"

"No." she says it forcefully and I know that I need to step back. "No, no Tris, I need to think this through. I need to tell Will."

"You haven't-?" but she's up and out the door before I can finish my sentence. I comb my fingers through my hair and lie on the bed. I don't know how long it is until he's there, maybe an hour or two.

"Hey" his voice interrupts my haze of thoughts.

"Oh. Hey" I lie on the bed, and Tobias stands over me. His dark blue eyes, stare straight into mine. And I think, there's a similarity between Tobias and Christina. They have the same shade of eyes, maybe not the same colour, but just as dark and pure and mysterious. He sits his cute little bubble butt next to my head, and I forget all about our fight just a couple hours ago.

"I'm sorry."

"About what?" I say dreamily. I still stare upwards, at the ceiling. Somehow I find the strength to keep the information Christina just fed me locked somewhere deep down. I know how I can manage it, and it's because it's not my place to tell anyone.

I think that's what she meant by "please be empathetic".

Out of the side of my peripheral vision I can see his dark shirt and his shoulder, and the side of his lightly shaven face. He laughs a deep laugh and lies down two, his hip resting against the top of my head. I let out a small giggle. If someone where viewing the situation they'd think we were high.

I close my eyes and try to forget about Will and Christina. This. This is what I need to focus on.

I crawl over to him and put my head on his shoulder, my head facing inwards. He wraps his muscular arm around me and kisses the top of my head. I place my hand on his chest, feeling for a heartbeat. I find it, warm and regular, pulsing, telling me he is alive.

I know exactly how to make it sweltering rather than warm, and I know exactly how to make it rapid rather than regular.

So I do.

I crawl up so that my face is in front of his. His eyes are closed and I surprise him with a kiss.

We both prop up onto our elbows, and then sit up, so that he can wrap both arms around my torso, so that I can wrap mine around his neck. Our mouths are wide open, not really searching for anything in particular, just wanting to be with the mouth pressing up against it. Because that was how Tobias made me feel. Every time I saw him, all I wanted was to be closer and closer to him. I wanted to get inside of him, in a weird way. Never, could we satisfy ourselves with how close we were. We were always too far apart.

Our tongues lock and our teeth clacks and we both giggle and laugh and moan as we sloppily make out. Before long, I'm slipping my jeans off and pulling Tobias' shirt off. I kiss him on the neck and go south, kissing him again and again, kissing his pecs, kissing his amazing abs, kissing his belly button, and kissing his abdomen.

He pushes all my hair to one side with four, long fingers, and slides a thumb across my cheek. I close my eyes and take his thumb and put it in my mouth. He smiles so wide wrinkles appear on the sides of his cheeks and his eyes. Only once in a blue moon do you see Toby's smile, ladies and gentlemen.

My heart melts and I can feel it dripping and drooling like golden syrup, sliding over all my organs, lathering up my vagina. Without thinking twice I pull my wet underwear off.

Toby grins again and I become even wetter.

"I had no idea a smile was so erotic." He laughs and the grin comes back and I become hornier than ever. I pull myself up onto him, ripping of his jeans and discarding them on the ground with my underwear. Our naked bottom halves rub against each other as we kiss.

Tobias lifts my shirt off and my bra slides off with it. He pulls me back onto him and we kiss as our skin touches, full frontal. I can feel his massive dick grinding up into my stomach, and I can feel the small crevices and dips in the muscles on his torso. Our eyes are closed and we continue to kiss, for a long while.

I lick his neck and he lets his head roll back into the pillows. I leave a small love bite just above his collar bone before going down. My hands rub along his skin as I settle in between his open legs, nice and smoothly. I rub his thighs and take his throbbing cock in my hand. He whimpers at its touch, and I breathe on it in anticipation.

I love watching him squirm, watching him just waiting for it. Its evil, I know, but when I get to it, he's oh so grateful.

"Tris!" I reply with a slight choking gob and he's clutching at the sheets. Tobias has always had a nice rhythm in every position or way of having sex. Always got a nice thrust. He goes fast and then slow, allowing me not to have to do a lot of the work. When he goes slow, I savour the taste of his hot member in my mouth, sucking deeply and tightly, teasing the tip with my tongue in a circular motion.

He pulls me off him.

And when I say pull, I mean pull, if he'd asked I would've ignored, because that sweet taste of pre cum just kept on 'coming'.

I let out a long sigh of breath as we both recover slightly.

"Thanks for eating all that pineapple."

"Worth it?"

"Definitely."

"How about I taste your cherry pie?" I giggle and he flips me over swiftly and gently, carrying me like I'm the most precious thing in the world.

His touch is more electric than the foreplay, or even his smile. Those fingers, are too good. He begins by rubbing my thighs, just as I did to him, and then kissing around my girl. He licks up the sides, massaging the soft skin around it. My button is bursting by the time he gets to it, and flood waters ensue.

He puts his mouth to the opening, teasing it with his tongue like the pages of a magazine.

I have to pull him off too. When I do, he takes one of his fingers and puts it in his own mouth, giving me a look of total ecstasy. I moan and pull him in for a naked, wet kiss. His hands are on the small of my back pressing myself into him, and slowly bringing the both of us down together. I don't even notice my back touching the sheets. He slides the hair across my face back again, and gives me a winking smile before sliding into me.

"Hu-oh-oh"

"Shhhhh" he puts a soft finger to my lips and I smile. He smiles back and a twinkle in his eye shines at me.

He enters slowly, filling me up gradually, putting his beautiful hips into motion. He's taller than me, so his shoulder moves up and down over my face. I clutch onto both shoulders for support as I give into absolute and total pleasure.

He picks up the pace, smacking into my skin. One reason that I know we were made for each other, is the fact that our pelvic bones align _perfectly._ The skin faps away as Toby starts grunting and start howling. Our entire apartment is filled with moans and grunts and heavy breathing. He keeps rubbing into my left wall, sending me into climactic pleasure, almost pushing me… almost… done… over-the…

"OH!" he keeps going, and I don't know what's going on, but I still haven't reached it yet. "OH!" I scream again, digging my fingers into his muscular shoulders, seriously grabbing for support.

"UGH!" he moans "Yeah!" He's going faster than we've ever gone before. I stop breathing, I close my eyes, and it comes.

His sweet warm juices fill me up and I land on it. Right. On-it.

Tobias has all but forgotten being gentle with me, he's slumped onto me roughly, almost slamming down into me. We both catch our breaths and I try to regain my vision.

It literally comes back in dark, blotchy spots.

"Oh, _god._" I sigh, finally letting my grip loose.

"Oh, _god _indeed." He sighs back at me. When we see eye to eye, he kisses me on the forehead, then on the nose with a giggle out of both of us, and then a long, love-filled kiss on the lips. He smiles before turning off the bed side lamp

_Never, has he shown me this many smiles in one night_.

He wraps his arms around my stomach area, pulling my close into him, our naked bodies becoming one.

"Tris?" he whispers into my ear.

"Tobias?" I say.

"I love you." I'm a little embarrassed to admit I become tearful.

"I love you too." I tell him. And another tear…

That Night I dream about Tobias.

* * *

_ I'm standing on the podium, the knife in my right hand, blood in the other. Before me stands three bowls only, two of the factions have been left out – Amity, and Candor._

_When I look up, Tobias stands in the crowd of seated dauntless. His face is tan, glowing against the black. He looks hot. He takes his shirt off, and his skin glows ever more, his impeccable body, looks so beautiful._

_Christina stands two rows down._

_"Christina" I whisper as I put a hand out._

_When she sees me she smiles. She turns around to walk over to the aisle, and when she turns, I see a baby. It blubbers and smiles as drool covers its chin. Christina walks over to Tobias and takes his hand._

_I gasp and the blood in my left hand spills over the burning coals, without my consent._

_Suddenly I'm being carried away, I'm being carried over a bridge. My back presses against familiar arms. Tobias. Christina walks next to him, holding his hand. I feel a twang of jealousy, but Tobias kisses me on the forehead and soothes me, like the baby on Christina's back. The bridge is beautiful, with a river flowing beneath it, crashing against the rocks…_

_It reminds me of the chasm, only more peaceful._

_When we reach the end of the bridge, a new crowd awaits us. I notice some faces, others I don't. One thing I do notice though,_

_Is that Will isn't one of them._

* * *

"Are you too pussy to hit a girl, huh? Why won't you talk?"

Dakota's voice echoes around the training centre, and James stands in front of her, fists only slightly raised. Tobias and I lay in bed talking and kissing this morning, and I came sprinting to the training center late, to find Eric giving me a disapproving look. James looks apprehensive, and Dakota looks pissed. "Are you too pussy to physically hurt them, to their faces? HUH?!" she screams.

"Alright, that's enough!" I shout. Dakota's hair blocks her face from me. I can't read her expression, but I can tell by the way she shakes she's angry. Probably not at me, but at James. I doubt if she even heard me. James must have done something to really set her off, and I can tell by the way she shakes and the way she has her fists raised, with the knuckles white and veins popping out.

I was her last year.

"Come on, just get on with it." James whimpers.

"GET ON WITH IT?!" screams Eric from the corner. I jump, only just remembering him being with us. I suddenly get a flash of Christina hanging over the edge of the chasm, her finger tips edging their way closer and closer over the edge of the pathway, just like her tears did over her eyelid last night.

"Get on with it." I repeat

"Do you want it quick? I think I should do it long and painful, what do you think?" she teases at James. His face is one that looks so completely and utterly defeated. He looks shamefully at the ground and lowers his fists.

"Naw, for god's sake, I mean _really_." Eric strides over from the wall and is about to throw a punch at James when it all happens.

I shout something unintelligible, Dakota does the same, the rest of the class gasps, and Eric is sent to the ground. James's leg is back on the ground before you could say 'don't'. Dakota steps back, and glues her arms to her sides.

Up against the walls the girls cover their mouths, their eyes wide open and frightened. I walk calmly over to James.

"What-" but he jumps backwards and I'm about to freak out thinking he's going to do something to me when I notice Eric's leg finishing the sweep it just missed. James kicks him in the face, again and again. A total of four times before any common sense goes into me.

I kick him in the chest, the same way he did Eric, and he goes flying to the ground, his back slamming into the concrete with a cringe-worthy and sickening thud. His head hits the concrete after his back, and everyone gasps for one final time as he goes unconscious.

Eric's unconscious too. I send everyone away.

"Jesus Christ."

"What the _fuck _happened here?!" five minutes later.

_What the hell was I just doing?_

I seemed to have forgotten all logical sense and I jump and turn in a flash to see Max rushing over to Eric, checking for a pulse.

"They're unconscious,' I try to offer.

"No shit."

"Then why are you…" I trail off, not even bothering. Behind me I hear more footsteps and turn around to see if it's some of the kids but instead I see two men with earrings that stretch their ear lobes. One of them has smaller earrings than the other, and has an array of silver rings pierced into his skin, rather than an eyebrow.

"Move" they mutter as they shove past. At the door runs in Tobias.

"T-Four!-?" I'm happy to see him but slightly confused.

"He puts on his strictly professional, non-personal, robotic, instructor voice. "Three transfer-initiates came running into the first room they could see with political personnel inside. We were alerted immediately. Please explain the events of what just happened." I'm stunned, and take an unsteady start to my explanation.

"uh-uh-mm, James, Just-just, and then Eric tried to punch him and-"

"A dauntless leader administering transfer-initiate fights attempted attacking a transfer-initiate minor, who at the time, being a transfer-initiate minor was considered factionless?" Toby looks at me with no feeling.

"What?!" I blurt out.

"Never mind, ma'am, there are cameras." He points to the corners of the room as two beds on wheels are rolled into the room. It looks silly, seeming as this happens every day and we leave them on the floor until they gain consciousness.

Eric stirs as they roll him out.

"No need to be so official with your girlfriend you prick." He wafts out a hand that Tobias slaps away, an action Eric scoffs in his dizzy haze.

I roll my eyes as everyone leaves the room except Toby. He gives me an apologetic look.

"Sorry for being all weird, I didn't want to get fired."

"So that's what you're doing while I'm 'administering fights to factionless minors' or whatever?"

"Ha-ha, well, yeah, I do it to get them off my back."

"Well, someone who won't get off your back is me, no matter what you do."

"Even, if I do this?" he grabs my ass and kisses me like he did the other day. I let him this time, and I even spank him on the ass as he turns to walk away from me. He laughs and leaves me biting my thumb nail watching his butt walk away from me.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey! I apologize for the confusion on the last chapter. I've fixed it up by putting the dream in italics for you. So the thing with James and Eric in the training center actually happened. The thing with Tris and Tobias and Christina crossing the bridge was a dream. And by the way, for dream symbols, crossing a bridge means new beginnings, and crossing a bridge with water beneath means it will be an emotional change…**

**-Eve**

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

TRIS

The news of James' indiscretion circulated the Dauntless sector like the grinding cogs of groups pushing past each other in the pit to form a giant crowd every morning – the news rubbed up against everyone. It depended on who you were to see if it rubbed against you the right or wrong way. It only happened yesterday, and already it was the top subject of gossip-discussion. I sat, alone in the dining hall quietly drinking coffee and waiting for Toby when James walked into the hall. He had a visible bruise on the back of his head, from the concrete, but otherwise he was completely fine. He was about to sit down with Simon and Kathryn, when a bunch of people screamed past patting him on the back and laughing and hugging him. They left as soon as they'd come, but had left a noticeable impression on James.

I could see from my table he was trying to suppress a smile. He knew that what he did was bad, and knew that he shouldn't be happy about it.

I smiled, thinking maybe he wasn't a psycho. Come to think of it anyone could have knocked Eric unconscious given the power of the element of surprise.

I surveyed the rest of the crowd, watching people talk about Eric and James (Eric remained in the hospital). A table over, I could hear some snooty people talking in hushed whispers about how ungrateful that boy was and how he should just leave, and become factionless, to stop wasting all of our times. I think about how James could possibly be wasting _their _time.

I almost spill the coffee I have paused between my mouth and the table when Uriah bounces down on the seat in front of me, holding Marlene's hand.

"Hey!" she breathes. They both settle down and catch their breaths.

"Hey, what were you two doing?" I ask, but I really don't care for an answer. I'm too hooked up on the idea of James and Eric, still.

"We were running through the crowd, trying to chase each other."

"How? It's impossible to find anyone."

"That's the point of the game." Jumps in Marlene, you have to find each other, and when you do…

They kiss, Uriah combs his fingers through her hair and she clutches onto the back of his.

They continue to do this.

"Okay." I whisper and tentatively take another sip of coffee. I place it back down carefully and sneak an eye at Uriah and Marlene, to see Christina standing over them.

I catch her eye and try to give a welcoming smile. A smile that could suggest – _come down and sit, I can send Uriah and Marlene away and we can talk this through again, I'm ready, I've had my coffee and I'm ready to talk about this, so you can stop avoiding me and I can help you tell Will, and maybe I can even tell you something else about your baby's father that I've been hoarding for days and that's eating me alive, so come and sit with me_ – the smile fades by the time I quickly come to the realisation of how much we need to talk about.

And not in a cafeteria.

She doesn't return the smile. She quickly glances at Uriah, who has his hand up Marlene's skirt.

"Jesus guys! I'm eating." I say.

"So am I." Lynn sits down roughly next to me and all I can think is great, now Christina won't sit, and I bet Toby will come up with some excuse so as to avoid sitting with all these people.

"Yeah, I've got to go, but I'll see you later Tris." Says Christina. A ray of hope flashes through me as she says it. She turns and nearly bumps into Tobias who kisses me on the cheek and whispers into my ear "Sorry, I've got to go talk to Max".

_There's the excuse._

He walks off too, and I'm left with a sassy Lynn and a horny Uriah and Marlene. Marlene flips her hair over her shoulder and gives both Lynn and I an apologetic look.

"Your hair's growing back well, Lynn." Silence follows Marlene's kind statement, and all I can hear is the chewing and processing of Lynn's cereal in her mouth.

"Thanks." She replies bitterly. Uriah looks down at his pants. All of a sudden I get a hot flush and my cheeks go red. Marlene stares off into the distance, Lynn looks plainly at her food, but Uriah and I both have our eyes on his crotch for a split second.

A long bulge running down the side of his inner thigh stares at me sneakily. I gasp and Uriah looks up at me.

He gets the same flush and quickly pulls his jacket over it.

_Jesus he's hornier than I thought._

He doesn't dare look at me. I sit and try to switch the group's conversation up. I randomly choose a subject and bite onto it.

"So, a kid beat Eric to a pulp yesterday in training." Marlene's eyes pop and batter like a cartoon character. Lynn slowly pushes her cereal forward and laughs.

"Bull-_shit_."

"I heard about it." Uriah mutters, he still stares at the table. I think about how he must really want to get out of here but unfortunately can't without making the situation worse. All three of us girls try looking at him but he doesn't move his eyes.

"U-uh, well, yeah it did happen."

"You don't seem so sure." Teases Lynn.

"What happened?" asks Marlene, turning her gaze to me.

"So, this kid, who's not the _best _fighter, wants this girl Dakota to just get on with it and beat him up. He wasn't even putting up a fight. He wanted her to do it." I go over how pissed Dakota was, and then dive into the part where Eric gets rendered unconscious and how I stood there for five minutes, unsure of what to do. Marlene has a hand cupped to her mouth and Lynn looks slightly taken aback. Uriah keeps his head down.

"What're they gonna do to him?" asks Lynn, while pulling her cereal back and taking another spoonful.

"Dunno." I reply.

"Well I've got to go do some _things_, if you know what I mean"(I never asked Lynn what her job was, and I never found out, but she thought I did so whenever she headed off for work I just nodded along). Marlene gulps her toast down and stands up.

"I'll walk you there."

"Sure" she says it with a kind voice but she doesn't look that enthusiastic. They both smile and walk off to the pit. I look back at Uriah who I suddenly notice was peaking at me from under his eyebrows. When I look back, he indiscreetly flutters them away.

"Uri, you know, Four gets them as well, I know all you guys get them, and I might as well say, Four's might be the slightest bit smaller than what I saw-." I try to make him comfortable with the topic but he cringes and finally looks me in the eye.

"Don't. Ever. Tell me. About. Another, guy's… Junk. Ever. Again." It takes him a whole two minutes to spit it out through gritted teeth, and when he's done he gets up and leaves, with his member tucked away.

_Aaaaaaah, fuck. _

But I smile anyway.

At training, I put up the new list:

Dakota Eve

Kathryn Rob

Addie Declan

Simon Bill

Whispers circulate the room when they notice James hasn't even been put up. I was told by Max through Tobias to leave James out of the list and to continue the fights we were meant to do yesterday. They will take care of James for the time being.

"Okay, so yesterday, from Kathryn to Bill, you all will have the same partners, because you didn't get the chance to fight them yesterday." I'm given a couple of groans. "Eve, you didn't have a partner yesterday, so you will be replacing James as Dakota's partner." Eve and Dakota both give each other sympathetic looks.

"Why isn't James up there, he could kick any one's ass and you decide to not allow him to do any more fights? What's wrong with this faction?" says a rather obnoxious voice to my left.

"Then become factionless like I'm assuming James will be. If I were you I'd keep your goddamned mouth _shut._" I snap back.

Simon gives me an unsatisfied look, and I know that I've won until Dakota says:

"So you don't even know if he's going to be factionless?" everyone looks at me with the strangest looks. I feel awkward, like they think I'm stupid, that I'm not someone they should take seriously.

"No, but I definitely _shouldn't _know. That's the leaders' decision, not mine at _all._" I say.

The air of doubt is sucked out of the room immediately and a blanket of relief covers me. In times like these I really do need Tobias here. _Too bad he's the one making the decision._

The fights go on as usual, only there's less talk amongst those who aren't fighting. During Kathryn and Rob's fight I discover that Kathryn's fast, and agile, but Rob can aim. He hits her in the neck after she swerved from getting hit in the face. She quickly ducks and grabs him by the ankles and tosses him over her shoulders with all the might she can conjure. He hits the ground face first, and I hear a gasp come from Dakota (who lost to a feeble fight between her and Eve). He scrambles around quickly and picks her up. They're both definitely not dirty fighters. He lets her catch her breath and blocks her punch before he punches her in the nose sending blood all over his front. She coughs and lands on the ground shaking.

She gets up with a grueling look on her face and kicks him in the stomach, sending him sprawling on the ground like herself. They both squirm for a couple of minutes before they try charging at each other and I break it up.

"It's a tie!" I yell. They both clutch at their injuries and stumble off.

Addie is sneaky. But she lets Declan get a few unsteady kicks before she sends her whirl of kicks and flips and swerves and ducks. I'm sad to rank Declan down a couple marks, but also glad to rank Addie up.

Simon beats Bill easily, kicking him in the shins and kicking him in the back, punching him in the face, pulling him up by the front of his shirt and punching him in the jaw.

I sigh once he's knocked Bill out cold, and he looks at me with the most devious smile. I'm incredibly annoyed to rank him number one. He reminds me exactly of Peter.

At the end of the day everyone walks out without a word.

Once I've printed everything out from my computer, clipped it to the clipboard and placed it down on the table, I turn around to see Tobias standing in the door frame.

"Hey."

"Hey, babe."

"Since when did we start calling each other babe?"

"Since now."

"I don't like it."

"Fine then, I'll just have to call you pansycake." He lifts me up and pushes me against the wall. I wrap my legs around his waist and we kiss.

"You definitely know how to surprise a girl." I whisper. He smiles and puts me back down.

"I just came by to tell you about tonight."

"What _about _tonight?" I put my hands on his shoulders and bite my lower lip.

"No, no, not that" he says, laughing. "We're playing capture the flag tonight." A glimmer goes through my eyes. Tobias laughs and laces his fingers with mine

"Can we be on the same team?"

"Do you really think I'd let you see my competitive side?" I giggle and give him a light kiss on the nose. "We'll be playing against Peter and Christina."

I think about Christina. She shouldn't be running or playing around like this. That's not healthy for the baby. I try to conceal my reaction to his words as best I can.

But he notices it.

He always does.

"What's wrong? Oh, don't worry, Christina's not a bad sport, she won't mind losing to us." I give him a weak smile. It's cheap, but it works. He plants a light kiss on my forehead.

"By the way, James won't be playing tonight, so if the kids ask where he is, just come up with some excuse."

"Okay."

"Cool."

"Cool."

We kiss for a final time and he leaves.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER NINE**

JAMES

The door to the dormitory bangs open and in files my fellow initiates, led by Simon. He scoffs at me and climbs up onto his bunk. Kathryn and Addie emerge from behind him and go sit together on Katie's bunk, conversing quietly in hushed whispers.

Eve gives me a smile, takes a towel and heads off for the bathroom. Bill does the same.

Rob sits cross-legged in front of Dakota on her bunk, and they talk and kiss occasionally.

They all want to stay away from me. And I can't blame them, for having witnessed what I did.

I don't even know why I did that. I can barely remember what I even did. I know that I kicked him a few times but I didn't know how bad the damage was. It was only when Tris winded me that I started to realise how bad the situation was. When I realised that I had kicked ERIC, a dauntless leader.

And then I realised I was blacking out.

I woke up in a hospital bed, a couple hours later.

When I asked for a nurse, no one came, so naturally I took care of myself. I found an ice pack in a fridge in the next room, put it to my head and left the building without a second thought.

When I opened the front doors, however, I got punched in the face. Or maybe hit in the face, I'm not all that sure of whether or not it was a fist; it was a little bit too hard to account for as knuckle. They kicked me in the stomach a multitude of times and then left me there until I gained consciousness.

"_You have been knocked out, twice in one day._" Was all I could think of.

If you've ever woken up on concrete, it's the worst feeling in the world. My stomach ached, it literally felt like they had ruptured several organs just by kicking me. In a scrabble of limbs I eventually heaved myself up onto my legs. I turned around to face two guards.

They took me by the arms, and dragged me along behind them like I was a dead body. They threw me onto the first bed they saw and told me to try to catch some sleep.

"You couldn't just stay in that bed, now boy, could you?" one of them says to me.

"I would keep an eye open, if I were you." I could see behind the slightly tinted mask that this other guard was a woman, though she had a deep, burley voice.

Fear was what kept me awake the whole night, I barely caught any sleep at all.

At 7:00am, another guard woke me up, and sent me off to the dining hall. I felt better then, despite having had an estimate of five minutes of sleep.

I stumbled on down the rail-less pathways and found myself keeping a steady pace by the time I walked into the dining hall. I noticed out of the corner of my eye, Tris sitting alone, watching me.

"You can go and sit with Dakota if you want, guys, she'll be mad if you take sides." I told Eve, Rob, and Bill as they sat down next to me.

"Dakota, doesn't hold grudges-" said Rob.

"-And neither do I." Eve smiled and handed me a blueberry muffin.

"Thanks." I told her.

Bill gave her a sneaky look. "What?" she asked.

"The only reason you don't hold a grudge is because you were brought up that way."

"Shut up." She laughed and punched him in the arm, but I could see he was not in the Amity mood this morning. He frowned at her and loudly threatened "Don't _ever _tell me to _shut. Up._" Eve's smile faded quicker than a bolt of lightning. "Keep _away _from Dakota." He said, pointing a spoon at me. He scraped his chair as he got up and left the dining hall.

"Someone's on their period." Said Robert. Eve's face contorted in what I would have thought was disgust, but she couldn't help supressing a laugh. Rob smiled at the both of us. "Don't worry man, she'll get over it. It wasn't even that bad, really. She's just staying away because of, well…"

"What I did to Eric, yeah, I'd think I was a dangerous guy too." Eve and Rob didn't have anything else to say. Silence replaced our conversation.

It wasn't long until yet another guard came and found me in the dining hall and told me to get up, he was taking me to the Dauntless leaders. While we walked, when I kept back a little, to rest my body from the pain, he would tug on my shirt and order me to go faster.

"Some of us have to go to work. Some of us care about this faction, some of us know the true meaning of Faction before blood." He spat.

I understood why people seemed to think that I was a disrespectful teenager with absolutely no regard for the Dauntless, but I thought they could be a little sympathetic, I was only sixteen after all.

_But this isn't Abnegation._

"_Faction before Blood."_

That sentence lingered in my head, ringing continuously, not stopping until the words were engraved on the inside of my brain. The guard brought me to a room deep underground, a room with cold, white marble floors, rich, black, wooden pillars and a council table, which towered high above my head.

"Bet you weren't expecting _this._" A woman with long dreadlocks that went down to her thighs spoke from the table.

"Sorry?" I said, confused.

"You're not here to apologise, you imbecile. You're here to pay for what you've done." She took a wine glass from somewhere beneath my sight of reach and took a long sip of the dark red liquid. When she placed it down she licked her lips and sighed.

"I think it's about time to start this thing, how 'bout you, son?" she clapped her hands and at once a guard appeared from a door to the left.

"Get this boy a chair to sit in, and go and find everyone; Jesus, we should have started this an hour ago."

I stood and watched the woman (whose name was Cherrie, according to the rectangular block of metal in front of her.) as she poured more wine into her glass. My eyes travelled from her name block to the rest at the table.

_Elequine, Quentin, Max, and Eric_.

I shivered as I read the name Eric. Would he be here to decide my punishment?

A bald woman shouted "CHERRIE!" as she walked in and they hugged before she sat in front of the block that read 'Elequine.'

"Who's this?" she asked while taking Cherrie's bottle of wine.

"_That_ is the kid who thinks he can _fight _us." Elequine nearly smashed the wine bottle down.

"Well, goddamned, Cherrie." She climbed up onto the table and raised her fists jokingly. "Come on, come on, let's fight, come on, come on, what you got?" Cherrie laughed and laughed and Elequine sat back down.

"Aw, girl you are _bad._" They laughed and patted each other and steadily got drunk. It took a full hour before I was able to sit down and an extra sixteen minutes before Quentin and Max arrived.

"Ladies." They both said politely.

"Oooooooooh! We being _professional_ now?"

"I worry about how you drunks came to be two fifths of our council." Said Max darkly.

"I worry about how you can be so serious all the time, loosen the strings, here, here, have some wine." Elequine put the wine bottle to his mouth and pretended to make him chug it.

"My first order of business as the true leader is to fire both of you."

"Well you can't fire both of us once I'm dead. There ain't no way I'm giving up this job. I will carry it to my grave." Said Cherrie proudly.

"Who said I wasn't considering killing as a way of firing?"

"ENOUGH!" shouted Quentin. Max looked down at the papers he had brought in and handed them to Cherrie and Elequine without looking at them.

They both decided to pipe down and listen to Quentin.

"Now, Mr James, do you know why we have taken you out of your first stage of initiation?" asked Quentin.

"Yes."

"Do you know what the consequences are for what you have done?"

"No."

"Do you regret your actions?"

"Yes."

"Did you know that Eric has not woken up since you performed your actions?"

"No."

"Did you know that if he falls into a coma, you will be considered a threat to society and be forced to live with the factionless?

"You might as well just throw me out now." I said. I knew and know now that I don't belong here. _They_ knew I didn't belong here but they were infuriated with my answer.

"WHY DON'T YOU JUST RUN OFF AND JUMP OVER THAT CHASM?"

"YOU'D RATHER SLOWLY DIE BY STARVING AND ROTTIN' TO DEATH THAN BE PART OF SOCIETY, OF A COMMUNITY?"

Cherrie and Elequine, despite being highly intoxicated seemed to be following what I was saying, and put up a very valid argument. They had dismissed me and told me to stay in my dormitory until they had come to a decision of what to do with me.

So here I am now, waiting for them to make their decision, watching my classmates whisper about me, silently judge me, and stay far away from me.

I don't belong here.

Just a year ago when my parents' friend's children left abnegation, everyone was shocked. Everyone except for the children's mother, and my parents. They told me, they sat me down and told me the night before the choosing ceremony:

"You will pick whatever you feel comfortable with. You will not consider us, you will consider yourself." It was the first time my mother had told me to be selfish, she was being her own selfless person, giving me the gift of harbouring no guilt or pain, she gave me the gift of being my own person.

"What happened to Natalie and Andrew Prior, may happen to us. But we are fine with this. Please, please, choose whatever you feel comfortable with." My father said. He was almost begging me. Tears came out of both my parents' eyes that night.

Their last wish to me was to choose what I felt comfortable with, so I did.

I followed Tris, and chose Dauntless.

It's so unfortunate that I only realised now that I don't belong here.

I don't belong with the Dauntless.

I don't belong with the Abnegation.

I belong with the Factionless.

* * *

A cold splash of water is what wakes me up this time. Ice cubes slide down my body and water drips from my hair.

"What the-" A masked figure puts a hand to my mouth and drags me out of the dormitory. I can see behind me more masked figures are doing the same thing to the others. Simon thrashes and thrashes as two of the mysterious figures pull him through the door frame.

The only difference between what's happening to them and I, is that I'm being dragged away in another direction. The person dragging me puts a blindfold around my eyes and orders me to walk. He keeps a stick pointed to my back (which I soon realise is a gun) to keep me from doing "anything stupid."

I can hear the thrashing of the water from the chasm somewhere off into the distance.

"Wh-ertres-gong-on?!" I shout as I'm shoved to the floor. When my blindfold is removed I'm greeted with the last face I wish to see.

Eric.

"What's going on?" I ask him.

"The others are going to play paintball. We're going to play a game." I try to scream but he balls the blindfold up and shoves it in my mouth.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER TEN**

TRIS

Tobias and I laugh as we heave Simon through the door. He kicks and screams at us "GERROFFME!"

I take pleasure in pulling him by his strawberry blonde hair to shut him up. When we both release him he slides over to the wall and leans against it.

"What the _hell _are you _doing?_" he says.

"Paintball." Answers Toby promptly. He shrugs and walks off.

"I was _sleeping!"_ he says with a frustrated tone.

"Oh shut up you Pansycake." Lynn throws a gun at him and he picks it up roughly and points it at her.

"What did you just call me?"

"Go ahead, motherfucking shoot me I dare you, little bitch." He drops his aim and she pushes him into the wall. They both keep their beady eyes on each other until I tell them 'that's enough'. She releases him.

"We're playing paintball. Didn't you hear Four? Clearly what I just handed to you was a paintball gun." She snickers and walks away. He slings the gun behind his back and patiently waits for the pellets. Zeke rounds the corner to my right, bringing a long line of Dauntless-borns behind him.

"Hey, Tris, these are my prisoners." He waves a hand in front of his initiates. They're all red eyed and sleepy.

"I said WAKE UP!" he shouts. The girl at the front jumps back into the boy behind her, startled. A few further back in the line laugh, somewhere in between consciousness and unconsciousness. I notice one of them as Thom, Uriah and Zeke's younger brother.

"I swear they get lazier every year." He mutters, giving a comically obvious glance at Thom. Four walks up to the Dauntless-borns and hands all of them a gun each, with a packet of pellets.

The fresh air welcomes our sleep-deprived faces, rejuvenating them. I smile as the stars above twinkle upon my face. All of the initiates trudge on behind us, some laughing and talking, some yawning and wrapping their jackets tighter around themselves.

Toby comes up behind me and kisses me on the ear, missing my cheek as I duck. I giggle and he pulls me in by the waist, lightly turning my head with his fingertips so that he can kiss me on the lips.

Halfway through the kissing we both can't help but smile. We pause on the spot, and the initiates walk straight past us. He wraps his fingers around my elbows and kisses me on the forehead. Keeping his lips pressed there, he tells me:

"Remember what we were doing at this moment last year?"

"Yeah?" I ask, staring at his enormous Adam's apple. I like how it slides up and down his throat when he talks. A flash of the Ferris wheel flickers past me.

"That scared the absolute crap out of me, climbing that wheel." He says.

"I know it did." I feel him become warmer, and I close my fingers into a fist and place it on his chest. I move my head ever so slightly forward so that it's resting against his neck.

"I wasn't scared of the height, I was scared of falling."

"I know."

"I was so scared, my lungs kept in rhythm with my heart, I was breathing that fast."

"I know. I felt it, on my neck." I smile as a cool breeze floats over the back of my neck and I realise he's been toying with my hair, pushing it over my shoulder, so that the bare skin is showing.

"But what really frightened me was the fact that _you _might fall." He presses his lips between my eyebrows and I notice his forehead is sweating profusely as it rests against mine.

"Toby…"

"I love you Tris." I don't even think twice, I reply immediately.

"I love you too, Tobias." He finally lifts my head up so that I can look him in the eyes.

"I like your tattoo" is all he says before He puts his hand over it and pulls me towards him for a kiss. Before any of the initiates start cooing and wolf-whistling he squeezes my hand and catches up with Zeke.

I touch the back of my neck, where tiny droplets of his sweat has lingered. I can almost feel it, I can almost feel the indents of the skin that the tattoo made.

Christina startles me more than Zeke did the prisoner at the front of his line. I take up the rear of the pack while we're walking and she comes up from behind, breathing on my neck, sending chills down my back.

"Christina!" she laughs and pushes me lightly before wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

I think about pushing her back.

But I can't.

"I know what you're thinking, Tris. I'm happier than I have been all week."

"Well, is there a reason why?" I hang on the 'why' note, gesturing her to give me the reason (which I hope to the almighty god is that she told Will).

"I haven't told Will." Is the immediate answer I receive.

I manage an "Oh." But she sees right through me.

"Come on, don't look at me like that"

"I'm not looking at you I'm looking at my shoes." It's true, but it's also a feeble argument Christina appears to be too bothered to play with.

"Look, Tris, I just want to have some fun tonight, I want to shoot some people, I want to run around like crazy – not that you would know, seeming as you were just getting it on with Four the whole time we were doing all the hard work."

"Oh my god – Ew. No, no, we were not _getting it on _on that Ferris wheel, I was scouting where the flag was-"

"Where _his _flagpole was. You know, that large, thick, really, really high flag, bending slightly to the left, with a shimmering purple vein running strong…"

I start to picture the penis Christina describes… as Tobias' penis. I start to picture it in my hands, near my mouth, between my legs, next to my face…

My jaw drops in shock.

"Jesus H Fuck you've seen it haven't you?!"

"What makes you think I've seen it?" She asks with a reasonable rebuttal. My mouth closes and my hands drop and my gaze goes from her to the sky.

"But you gave such an accurate-"

"Yeah, because I have." She winks at me.

"When?!" I want to know every detail. I'm not mad at her at all, because I trust Toby enough to not go get blown off by another woman or to go fuck another woman, but there must've been an awkward situation if she _had _seen it.

"Okay, this will be hard for you to hear." She starts off.

_I can't believe you trusted that bastard for a second of your life, here it comes, here it comes from your best friend, he didn't even tell you, oh my god how could you be so stupid-_

And then it comes.

"I walked in on him wanking off in your apartment."

I barely react.

I stay quiet for a bit as we continue walking and then all of a sudden I burst out into laughter.

Christina does too and we both clutch at our stomachs, rolling our heads back and letting it out into the night like wolves, howling at the moon.

Some of the initiates look back at us.

"Oh my g-god, you've walked in on _both of us?!_"

"Ye-Yeha-HAAA!"

"Quit laughing like hippos, the train's here!" Shouts Lynn. Everyone piles on into the train. When I offer a hand for Christina she declines and jumps in by herself.

We sit against the wall at one end of the cart, away from the transfer initiates on the other end. Christina and I both try to catch our breaths. I feel around my mouth. My lips quiver from being open so much.

"Man it's good to laugh." She tells me. She doesn't shout it out loud, she talks to me in my ear, so that our conversation is private.

"Haven't been doing too much of it?" I ask her.

"Nah. You know what I'm going through." She shakes her head. I look at her.

"I don't."

"What do you mean, you don't know what I'm going through? I told you."

"Christina, I have _no _idea what you're going through. Teen pregnancy, it's not something that common."

"Don't call it teen pregnancy like it's something that completely ruins your life." I pat her on the shoulder and look down at my lap, feeling bad for offending her.

"Sorry."

"No, no, Tris, I'm sorry. For being such a bitch to you all week. I've been weird. I could reason away with the whole pregnant thing, but I know I've been a total dick."

"I think I can understand that." I say. She smiles. Before we know it the wheels are squealing past the marsh and we're afforded the spectacular view of the Hub, right before everyone jumps off for paintball.

This time I don't try to help Christina. Somewhere deep inside me, I can understand that if she needs me, she'll tell me. I can't treat her like she's fragile glass, she's still Christina.

_Only with a mini Christina inside her uterus._

_Shake it off, Tris._

The ground squelches beneath my shoes. Christina says goodbye to me and heads over to Peter, of whom she's forced to be on a team with. _Maybe next year we can go girls versus boys…_

"Alright, bitches" is how Peter starts off his speech.

"Really? Charming." I heckle.

"Shut up, stiff." A small 'oooh' circulates the group. "As I was saying, bitches-"

"Okay, enough with that, you prick." Says Toby from behind me. No one "ooohs" this time, and Peter doesn't snap back. Tobias has complete authority over everyone. Legally, it may say that he has the same amount as Peter, Christina or I, but on a social level, he's the big guy.

I like that about him. Every initiate, whether they're getting trained by him or not, looks up to him and follows him. I like that. I like how he has that about him.

"Two teams." Says Peter "Two captains. Four, and me."

"Four and I," I mutter.

Tobias steps up next to Peter and gestures for him to start.

"Krystal." A girl with broad shoulders and strong legs stands next to Peter.

"Kathryn"

"Lewis."

"Thom."

"Ruth."

"Dakota."

"Simon."

"Bea."

_Put that girl's name together with mine and you get my abnegation name._

"I want Evan."

"Tim."

"Addie."

"Eve."

"Elle."

"Rob."

"Tate."

"Bill."

"Guess we've got you, cunt." Says Peter to Declan. He certainly looks displeased about getting someone so athletically incapable.

"Oh, you are just repugnant." I tell him. He gives me the finger.

All I want to do is settle things before the game. All I want is to show Peter what a 'cunt' he is.

So I do so.

I walk up to him very coolly, keeping my eyes on his, locking them there, and ignoring the onlookers of initiates.

I raise my fist.

And I let it fly.

I hit his nose… at first. The second punch is a clear shot to his pudgy left eye. It's already swelling.

Surprisingly instead of cowering away he decides to soothe the pain by smothering it with anger. A strangled gurgling sound comes out of his mouth.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" he slaps me hard across the face. I flip 180 degrees and land on my feet, but I stumble. He tries to sucker punch me in the stomach but I grab his foot in the last second.

I twist it and he yells out in pain, loses balance, and falls to the soil at my mercy.

"Say I'm a stiff, call any of your initiates bitches, call any of _my_ initiates _cunts…_ Do it, andI promise you I will shove my foot so far up your ass you won't be sitting for weeks."

"Stiff."

I draw my foot backwards with great glee before Tobias takes me by the shoulders and pulls me back.

"TRIS! PETER! This. Is. Bull. Shit. I do _not _need to be babying your idiotic fights. Peter, don't degrade your students, it makes you look like a total fuckwit when you were them only six months ago. And Tris, there is no need to beat up someone's superior in front of them. It makes them feel higher than they already are, and they get cocky and stupid, and they end up either factionless or dead."

He turns to all of the initiates.

"Do _you _understand what I'm saying as well?"

They all nod and I can see it in their eyes that they know that what Four is saying is what they need to be following and accepting.

I would be swooning over how he's such a natural leader, but right now I'm pissed off at him despite the adorable moment we just had. He's got that tone and anger and authoritative attitude that I despise _soooooo much._

I huff and wipe sweat off my forehead. Peter gets up.

"Alright, then. Let's play." He says.

I notice Tobias has used the same technique as last year by recruiting Kathryn, Thom, Dakota, Bea, Tim, Eve, Rob and Bill. Each and every one of them is quick and agile. They're all either small or slender as well, so as not to be too big of a target.

Thom, Bea and Tim stick together in a small group, laughing and chatting with one another. Eve and Dakota walk together, with excited looks on their faces. Rob and Bill discuss something I can't understand, but they seem to be distressed. They stay away from Dakota and Eve.

I think about how that's lucky. Inside our group we've got three smaller groups ready to split and cooperate with each other.

"Oi, Tris, have you got a plan?"

"Yeah, come on, Tris, are we gonna scout this time? Or are you gonna just let us go for it?"

The Dauntless-borns were clearly told about last year. Only, I remember Christina being the star of the show, not me. I thought that what I did was forgotten.

_But who patted you on the back in appreciation, who didn't forget about you?_

_Tobias._

_Shut up you're supposed to be mad at him._

"Okay, first thing's first, where're we gonna put the flag?" says Bea.

"What flag?" says Bill.

"This." Tobias pulls a small silver bar out of his pocket. He clicks a button on the bottom of it and immediately a flame bursts out. Everyone jumps back and shields their faces. He laughs, stroking the fire, like it's a soft puppy you'd want to cuddle.

Dakota walks up to it and tentatively reaches out a hand to touch it. When she does she flinches and Tobias chuckles. He hands her the silver rod part of the flag and she takes it.

"So where _are _we going to put it?" she asks everyone.

"We should-" Thom speaks up, but all of a sudden he's interrupted - oh so rudely - by a shout.

Except it isn't just a shout. It's a screaming "HE-EYY!" that seems to be amplified ten times louder than it should be.

It reverberates in all of our chests. Eve literally drops to her knees and covers her ears. Dakota drops the flag and does the same. It looks like she's set fire to the grass.

"ATTENTION!" whoever spoke, his voice is deep, and snarly. It's not very sharp, but it sounds rough. Like someone punched him in the throat repeatedly until half his voice box was dead.

"What the _FUCK?!"_ shouts Tobias.

"Heard it, Four. Shut up for a couple seconds while we entertain you."

The person speaking must be close, but I have no idea where they are. The volume of their voice could only be coming through speakers, through a microphone.

"You may find it interesting where we are, Four. You and Tris." Now he's speaking directly to me.

"Who the _hell is that?_!" I shout. The initiates desperately look around, from me, to four, to the ground, to the sky, but Toby has found the source.

His eyes stay glued to a spot directly behind myself. To the spot where we were headed. To the spot I was hanging from by my sweaty hands last year.

There's no mistaking three figures standing atop the Ferris wheel. Just as I look, as if for my benefit, the lights of the Ferris wheel flicker on.

Eric.

"It's Eric, here everybody, how're we all doing today?" He talks like he's warming up a crowd at a concert, or a stand-up comedy night.

Through the high grass and bushes behind us comes a bunch of initiates, Simon among them, with a grin from ear to ear on his face.

"What the hell are you so happy about?" questions Dakota.

"He's got someone up there."

"Yeah no shit." I turn to him.

"No, the guy in the middle is James."

Shock hits me like a lightning bolt. I don't move. I don't breathe. I can't help but let it take over.

"N-no it's not." I deny.

"Look." He says.

I turn and almost faint, like an idiot, as I suddenly recognise the middle man as James. I can see that his hands are behind his back, and he has some scrunched up black fabric in his mouth.

The Ferris wheel carts slowly whine around, making horrible rusty sounds of effort. I can see Eric's taken a microphone from the box where someone would have sold tickets, and he's using the speaker system that would have played carnival music.

More people rustle out from shrubs behind me, gasping and whispering. Lynn, among them, shouts "Eric, what in God's name do you think you're doing up there?"

"Well, baldy, I'll tell you. As I was saying, this cute little love spot where Four and Tris had their first date…"

My teeth grit and my knuckles grow white as I clench my fingers.

"…is where the council has decided that young James here, should receive his punishment."

I didn't notice Christina creep up next to me.

"Oh, _shit_." She whispers. I can see out of the corner of my eye she turns her head to look at me, and then she looks back at Eric. She puts a firm hand to my shoulder.

"In front of _all of you_." Eric continues, "This is a lesson. A lesson that should teach you…" his voice begins to tremble. "To never… _fuck. With. Me._"

"HELP!" shouts James, managing to spit out the black fabric.

A few of the girls, including me, gasp. The third man, a man with dark skin and long black hair, who I don't recognise, punches James in the face.

"_shutup._" I can hear him say.

"James, has chosen to die, rather than join the factionless." As soon as it comes out of his wickedly thin mouth, I know that he's lying. Even if James _would _rather die, Eric _certainly _didn't ask him about it.

"And we're gonna let him do it, in front of _all_ of you!" I flinch at the word 'it' knowing it means 'die'.

It happens so slowly, I live in the moment for what seems like an eternity.

"NO!" James yells. My muscles tense as the rusty metal pole screeches and he slips. He's yanked up by Eric. Eric hits him in the side of the head with his microphone. There's a horrible clunking sound, and then…

A pop.

A popping sound.

Like something that would come out of a gun.

It's not even a real bullet, but a paint pellet. And a paint pellet can _really _do something. It hits him in the chest, a splotch of blue explodes over the space that would have protected his heart if he had one. The microphone drops from his hand, hits the metal beneath his feet, rolls and falls, hitting the soil with a soft thud through the speakers.

My eyes stay on the microphone, on the small patch of yellowed grass, lit up by the lights of the Ferris wheel.

And then the patch is interrupted by a shadow.

I know what's coming, and I can't close my eyes, nothing can stop me from looking, no matter how much I want to turn and cower. Limbs stick out at awkward angles. His back is bent at an impossible angle. His eyes don't blink. Blood pools out from his head slowly.

Eric is dead.

* * *

**Hey! So I hope you don't hate me for leaving you with yet _another _cliff hanger! I'll try to write the next one as soon as possible and I promise to not leave you hanging! Please leave reviews on what you think about the story, I'm always open to suggestions!**


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

_Screams. Screams surround me. Filling up my ears, making them bleed. I scream. Christina screams, James screams, the man holding him screams. _

_I look down at my foot, and I jerk my knee backwards, screaming again. Eric's blood drips off the end of my shoe, dark, thick, and red. Tobias wraps an arm around my torso and hauls me over his shoulder, like a fireman. He carries me away like I'm kindling he's just chopped to manageable pieces. I reach an arm around to his other shoulder, hugging him tightly. Tears start to stream down my cheek, and I let out a sob._

_All of a sudden my hand touches something wet. I bring my finger up to my eyes, and inspect it. Blood._

"_Oh my god, Toby, are you hurt?!" I pat him to let me go and he swiftly lets me down._

"_What's wrong, Tris?" I look into his eyes._

"_Are you hurt? You're bleeding." I show him my finger, crimson red. He takes it and puts it to his nose. After taking a whiff, he gently pushes it back, chuckling. _

"_It's just paint Tris." _

_Only then do I look down, and realise we're on top of the Ferris wheel. He slips, grabbing onto my wrists, holding on to them for dear life._

"_TRIS! TRIS! You can't let me go like this! Don't let me fall! Don't. Let. Me."_

_He turns into Eric. _

_I let him go._

"_Tobias!"_

"_Tris!" _

_The last I can get of him is the end of his finger. _

_It slides away._

"_Hello?"_

"_Tris!"_

"OH MY GOD TOBIAS!"

"What? Tris, wake up." Christina's hands are on my face. With her thumbs she traces my eyebrows, like how my mother used to. She did it that time she held me and told me everything was going to be alright, that time I fell on the pavement outside our house.

"Have you got the water, honey, go get her some water." I push Christina's hands away and sit upright.

"Is Four okay?" I ask.

"Oh he's fine, probably the least shaken out of all of us, he handled the situation well. I mean, it was Eric, but he's still a human. I mean, we _did _just witness a murder, still."

I shudder at the word 'murder'.

I put a hand to my temple.

"Hurts?" says Christina.

"Headache." I reply. Christina gets up softly and heads over to the kitchen.

I lie on her and Will's sofa. They have a nice apartment. It opens up to the living room where I currently sit. Behind the living room is a dining room with two doors leading off of it, one to their bathroom with a two-person shower, and another to their bedroom, with a window providing them with a cool view of the pit. The kitchen is off the dining room to the right. I can hear Will and Christina discussing quietly in the kitchen. I'd rather ignore them, focusing on their apartment layout seems like a more comfortable topic to think about. I slide my legs off the sofa, setting them on the ground.

Rubbing my forehead with the heel of my hand, I stare directly forwards, at a seriously messed up scratching pole.

Christina hurries over to me and hands me a glass of water, and a bright green pill.

"What happened?" I ask her. At that moment Will sits down on the chair beside me. He smiles and puts three mugs on the coffee table. I quickly glance at the clock above their TV.

It reads 4:30am.

"Jesus." Christina and Will look from me to the clock and they both nod.

"Yeah, might as well just stay awake." Says Will, taking a sip of coffee. I wince as he puts it back down.

"So, what happened? Why'd I wake up here?" I say it like I'm just curious but I'm etching to know what part of my own stupidity landed me in this situation of having to talk to Christina and Will both at once.

"Um, I don't really know how to say this, Tris." Says Christina quietly.

"Oh, come on Christina, you _know _you can tell me anything." I say, avoiding Will's eyes.

"Well, you sort of… collapsed." I'm leaning forward to place my glass of water on the table when she says it. I pause midway.

"What?" I can imagine what my eye lids look like – like they're not there.

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about Tris, you were probably just tired, or shocked."

"It's not like anyone's going to stop recognising you as the second-lowest fear score, you're still _Six_." I turn my gaze to Will reluctantly. He grabs my hand and squeezes it lightly. I'm like a ragdoll. I don't move unless forced to be the laws of gravity. I look down at my hand in Will's. My heart pounds.

He gives me an assuring look and lets go. My hand drops limply.

I don't speak for a while. I can see Christina and Will looking at each other and then giving cautious glances back at me. Christina sips her coffee and sits cross-legged on the floor.

"So…" I stumble out of the daze, trying to change the topic but sloppily doing so. "Cat?"

"Oh, Cotton balls?" Will looks at me with a cheeky look on his face. He glances at Christina and makes frantic flapping movements with his hands.

"Oh shut up." She says, smiling. I laugh too as I grasp back onto reality. As I try to ignore the memory that keeps flashing in my mind:

"_Oh-ye-ye"_

"_FUCK!"_

"I guess _Cotton Balls _is out protecting me from the moths."

"I think I want to go see Tob-Four." It gets out of my mouth like milk snorted through your nostrils. I'm trying to hold it in as much as I can, but it does a little spurt.

_I seriously need to start calling him Four at all times._

"Tris, who's Tobias?" Will asks. I turn my head to look at him accusingly. But then my legs give way and I slump back onto the couch.

"No one, who _is _Tobias?" I try to say casually, with a slight unevenness to my voice.

"You shouted '_oh my god Tobias!_' when you woke up."

"Oh," I say, trying to stall but doing not a very good job of it. I try to think up of an excuse.

Christina does for me. "She's probably just dizzy and hazy from the dream, I dream about the craziest shit when I'm sick."

"I'm not sick!" I snap.

But Christina just laughs. "Tris, just promise me you'll stay here for a few hours until we all go out for breakfast.

At that moment a fist wraps on the door.

Not a man's fist, banging to bring the door down, but a small, dainty, feminine fist, lightly knock-knocking to see if anyone's home. I should have left the room before she enters.

Christina opens the door to reveal a medium-height girl, with long, slightly curly dark brown hair, hazel eyes, porcelain skin, and a tattoo that says 'tainted' across her collarbone.

I almost drop the coffee mug. I pause, again.

_Shit._

_Fuck._

_This is way worse. _

_So much more worse._

"Hey, is uh-Will here?" she asks. I look down at the mug and wrap my hands around it tightly, so tight I can see sweat drip out of my skin as it burns.

_I can't believe I've woken up having to talk with Will and Christina at the same time, but now the mistress is here too?!_

It's too much.

I breathe in slowly, to keep bile from erupting through my throat.

Will walks up to the door, and his eyes become alert when he sees Kaya.

"He-y" he says, casually. He's unbelievable. "Oh, sorry, Christina, this is Kaya, she works at the fence with me." Christina puts out a hand to shake, and Kaya takes it with a courteous smile.

_She's good. _

_At acting._

"Hey, Will, so we have that ah… thing?"

"Oh yes, the thing!" He says, with a poor attempt at looking like he's suddenly remembered about 'the thing'. Christina looks from Kaya, to Will. They both look back at her. All three of their faces have ridiculous anticipation on them, waiting for each other to break. I don't know why Christina just doesn't ask them the question that could easily break them. She's giving them more time to come up with an excuse.

"Where are you going? What thing?" I blurt out.

They all turn to me.

"U-uh, well, we…" Will starts off. I've caught him, I've got him in a trap, all I need is Christina to become suspicious, for her to get onto them, for her to find it out all by herself.

"We've got that fence thing."

"Yeah, what fence thing?" I ask Kaya condescendingly. It's the first time we've spoken, and the first time I've been rude or interrogative to just an acquaintance.

"a-ah, well…"

"It's a fence, thing, something about Eric, we have to be there early."

Christina nods, as if none of this sounds strange or suspicious whatsoever.

"Oh, okay, then, um, it was nice meeting you, Kaya."

"And you, you're so nice for a Candor-born." She says nicely.

"Oh, how'd you know?"

"Will's told me _all _about you." She says, laughing. Christina smiles, then Will and Kaya leave.

When she sits down next to me, I notice she purses her lips and that her mouth twitches slightly. I think she knows. Maybe she _is_ suspicious.

When I ask her what's wrong she tells me nothing and closes a lock on the subject.

_You need to tell Christina._

_You need to tell Christina._

_You need to tell Christina._

_You need to tell her._

_Now._

"I need to tell you something, Christina." She looks up from her food at the dining hall, two hours later, with a curious look of innocence on her face.

"Yeah?" she says, swallowing her food, and pouring another cup of black coffee. The day has been cancelled, due to post-traumatic stress (not something I expected from the Dauntless – a babying) from Eric's death.

I look down at my food. The contents of my bowl is milky and soggy. I haven't touched it. "Christina, I need to tell you something."

"My god, say it, woman." Only when the coffee mug doesn't block her view does she understand the full extent of how serious the thing I need to tell her about is.

"Should we walk somewhere?"

"I think so."

It's incredibly wrong. I've been wallowing away at my brain, trying to find ways to tell her about Will. At one point, I wasn't even sure if I had the right to, at another point, I actually forgot about what it was Will even did, and at another point, I thought I was being highly selfish for keeping it to myself.

But I wasn't selfish.

This has been eating me alive for weeks.

I don't_ want _this information.

Nor do I want to be the messenger. People always say don't shoot the messenger, but let's be honest, they always do.

I've dreamt about telling her. The first time, she said nothing to me, and then got in a fist fight with will. The other times, she would slap me in the face and deny it. Then came a montage of her and Will walking past each other, hating each other, hating me, for ruining their relationship.

Sometimes I even feel bad for Will. What would drive such a wonderful boy into doing something like this? Sometimes I went so far as thinking that maybe I was mistaken. But I know I wasn't, I _know _what I saw.

I feel like there is two sides to every person. It depends on how much of each side a person shows.

Christina, shows both of her sides, to everyone. She'll bitch to your face, tell you you're too fat, too ugly, that your tattoo's stupid (she said that to Tobias – Four – one time, and he told me later, he had never hit a girl before, but probably would have had I not been with them.) To be fair, she hadn't even seen the whole thing, she thought that he had gotten a tattoo of flames on his back, so that they looked "artistic" where they poked out around his neck. She's pretty stubborn and ignorant like that. But she's also kind, loving, protective, and funny.

I thought Will was an exception.

None of them are ever exceptions. Everyone's got a nice, everyone's got a naughty. I could look back on anyone, and tell you about their two-sidedness.

Lynn, is a complete dick when you meet her, she's rude, mean, and resentful when you react the same way towards her. But she's a deep person, there is so much more inside her.

Toby, when I first met him, seemed like a dangerous guy. Sure, he wasn't as dangerous as Eric seemed to be, but everyone around me (slightly including myself.) thought he was scary. Probably the only reason I got to see his other side, was because I'm drawn to that kind of mysterious person.

Will, I thought was perfect. No wonder Christina wanted to be with him. He was cute, with his blonde, slightly shaken hair, and his dazzling light blue eyes. Even the small dent between his eyebrows. He's smart, funny, and the nicest guy I know.

_Knew._

I guess now, he's a liar and a cheat, and good at covering it all up.

Christina doesn't bother me while we walk, she lets me stick to my thoughts, and she allows me a while to myself before I talk to her.

When I do talk to her, she completely surprises me.

"Christina."

"Tris. Please, I don't care if you've spent the last fifteen minutes going over how to tell me about whatever it is you are about to, I want you to tell me."

"But-"

"Trust me." She says quietly. "I know that look on your face, I've noticed how you've been acting around me." She looks at the floor. "Around Will…"

She doesn't look up.

"Christina."

"Tell me."

"Christina…"

"Tris, tell me."

"You already know, don't you?"

"Tris, _please, _just tell me. I can't live in this ignorance anymore. I want someone to say it. I can't say it."

We stand together in a hallway somewhere far from unwanted ears. It's dark, and I can't see her face. But I can tell she's crying. By the way her shoulders move in the darkness, by the way her voice quivers and shakes like a dog dunked in cold water.

"Christina."

"Tell me, tell me, now."

"Will… and Kaya."

That's all she needs, that's all she needs for me to break her. She hiccups loudly and collapses onto me. We fall slowly to the ground, embracing each other. She collapses onto me, like the time she told me she was pregnant. We hold each other like we did then.

Her life is such a mess.

I start to cry, and she tries to comfort me. I refuse her help. I don't let her. But she does anyway.

She pulls me in for a hug, wiping my face.

"Tris, you are the strongest person I know."

I sob into her chest.

"Thank you for telling me." She says.

I sob a little more, shaking.

"Look at us," she moans. "We're so emotional."

"I think it's okay to let it out, sometimes." I say quietly.

"_You _should let it out? God, none of this even has anything to do with you, Tris, you big pussy." I laugh so loudly, and so naturally. It doesn't come from hysteria, it just comes to me. Christina laughs as well, shaking more, but only from giggles.

"I'm going to be okay, Tris. I'm gonna be okay." I peel myself from her.

"Yeah. I know."

"He's a dickhead." She says.

We both smile, and get up, pulling each other in for one final hug.

"We're gonna be okay." She says into my ear.

* * *

**Hey, so I hope to god that isn't too cliff-hanger-y, and that it maybe provided you with some closure? I don't know, not the best at ending a chapter with no cliff-hanger, as you can probably tell… ;)**

**-Eve**


End file.
